Portraits humouristiques
by Dolly67
Summary: Petite présentation humouristique des personnages de Harry Potter! Déjà fait: Hermione, Darco, Ron, Rogue, Dumbledore, James, Harry, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Voldemort, Ginny, Fred et George, Lucius, Ombrage, Luna, McGo, Bellatrix, Rita, Maugrey, Goyle FIN
1. Hermione Granger

**Je me suis amusée à créer ces portraits humouristiques des personnages HP. Dites moi dans des reviews si ça vous plait, et surtout si je dois continuer...**

**On commence par mon personnage préféré: Hermione!**

----------------------------------------------------------

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

**Nom**: Hermione Jane Granger ("Drago éclate de rire" _Tu as perdu Tarzan?_; Hermione: _La ferme petite fouine!_)

**Surnom**: Je n'en ai pas (Ron: _Miss-je-sais-tout_; Graup: _Hermy_; Drago: _Sang-de-Bourbe_)

**Date de naissance**: 19 Septembre 1979 ("Drago se marre" Hermione: _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore?_; Drago: _T'es vierge! Vierge toute ta vie!_)

**Lieu d'habitation**: Chez mes parents pendant les vacances et à Poudlard pendant l'année (Drago: _pfff! C'est une Gryffondor!_; McGonagall: _Quelque chose contre les Gryffondor Mr Malefoy?_; Drago: _Heu... Non professeur..._)

**Adresse mail**: Hermione-arrêtons-les-mauvais-traitements-scandaleusement-infligés-à-nos-amies-les-créatures-magiques-et-luttons-pour-un-changement-de-leur-statut. com (Drago: _T'aurais pas pu faire plus court?_; Hermione: _Ho! Ton petit cerveau n'arrive pas à le retenir?_)

**Description physique**: J'ai des yeux noisettes et d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés (Drago: _On dirait un balai!_; Hermione: _Tu peux parler Monsieur-le-roi-de-la-teinture-blonde!_)

**Partie du corps préféré**: Heu... Je ne sais pas... (Krum et Ron en même temps: _Ses yeux!_)

**Travail/Etude**: Je viens de finir ma sixième année à Poudlard et je suis Préfète. J'espère être Préfète-en-chef l'an prochain (Les Serpentard ensembles:_ Ho non! Pitié!_)

**Situation familiale**: Je suis fille unique et mes parents sont dentistes (Drago: _Et de sales moldus!_; Dolly67: _Hé! Je suis moldue et tout les lecteurs aussi, alors la ferme!_)

**Vie sentimentale**: Heu... "Hermione rougit" (Krum: _Elle est sortie avec moi!_; McLaggen: _Et avec moi!_; Drago: _Waouh! Elle est chaude la Sang-de-Bourbe!_; Hermione: _La ferme!_)

**Vous aimez**: Heu... (Fred et George: _Les études? Lire? La bibliothèque? L'autorité? Les règlements? Les causes perdues? Ron?_ "Hermione rougit" Drago: _Les causes perdues et Weasmoche c'est pas la même chose?_)

**Vous détestez**: Les injustices, les mauvais traitements sur les créatures sans défense comme les elfes de... (Drago: _Pitié! Faites la taire!_)

**Occupation du temps libre**: Je vais à la bibliothèque. J'aime bien les livres sur l'histoire de la magie, les potions, vous-savez-qui, les plantes, les animaux, les créatures magiques, les métamorphoses... (Drago: _C'est bon on a compris, t'aimes les bouquins!_) ... et l'histoire de Poudlard c'est mon préféré! Je le conseille à tout le monde! (Drago: _rien à foutre de ce livre!_; McGonagall:_ Vous avez tord mr Malefoy, c'est un livre passionnant!_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter**: C'est mon meilleur ami avec Ron (Drago: _Ouais, une sang-de-bourbe, un traître à son sang et un survivant, c'est naze!_; Harry: _Tu es jaloux oui!_)

**But dans la vie**: Réussir mes ASPIC (McGonagall: _Vous savez miss Granger, c'est le but de tous les élèves de Poudlard!_ "Drago se marre" Drago: _Elle t'a cassé là! Trop drôle!_; Tous: _LA FERME!_)

**Position préférée**: Peu importe! Je peux lire dans toutes les positions.

**Quelque chose à ajouter**: Vous voulez pas adhérer à la S.A.L.E.?


	2. Drago Malefoy

**DRAGO MALEFOY**

**Nom**: Drago Malefoy

**Surnom**: J'en ai pas! (Hermione: _La fouine bondissante!_ Drago: _Tais-toi!_)

**Date de naissance**: 5 Juin 1980 (Ron: _Génial! Je suis plus vieux que toi! _Drago: _Et alors? On s'en fou!_)

**Lieu d'habitation**: J'habite dans le plus grand manoir de Grande-Bretagne pendant les vacances, et chez les Serpentards pendant l'année (Les Serpentards: _VIVE DRAGO! _Hermione: _Tient il a son fan-club dans la salle..._)

**Adresse mail**: Drago-le-plus-beau-mec-de-Poudlard. com (Pansy: _Oh ouiiii on t'aime Drago!_ Hermione:_ Vraiment pathétique!_ )

**Description physique**: Vous le voyez bien, non? Beau, avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il le faut... D'ailleurs je peux vous le montrer Dolly67... ("Je rêve où il me drague là?" Dolly67: _Non mais ça va pas?_)

**Partie du corps préférée**: Mes cheveux (Rogue: _Ha bon? _Drago: _En tout cas ils sont mieux que les votre!_)

**Travail/Etude**: Je viens de finir ma sixième année à Poudlard et j'espère devenir soit ministre de la magie soit successeur de Voldemort... (Harry: _En fait tu veux du pouvoir!_ Drago: _Ben ouais!_)

**Situation familiale**: Fils unique, je vis avec ma mère en ce moment, vu que mon père est un peu occupé (Harry:_ Ouais il fait le toutou de Voldemort_ Drago: _La ferme!_)

**Vie sentimentale**: Je suis sortie avec toutes les filles de Serpentard (Hermione:_ Que des superficielles_ Drago:_ Et alors? T'es jalouse?_)

**Vous aimez**: Les Serpentards, le pouvoir, battre les Gryffondor au Quidditch! (Harry:_ C'est jamais arrivé ça..._ Drago:_ La ferme!_)

**Vous détestez**: Potter, sa sang-de-bourbe et le traître à son sang (Hermione: _Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sang-de-bourbe?_ "elle lève sa baguette et Drago devient une fouine" Hermione: _Vous voyez? Une fouine bondissante!_ "Tout le monde rigole" Dolly67: _Serait-il possible de le retransformer pour finir le questionnaire? Merci_)

**Occupation du temps libre**: Draguer les filles dans ton genre Dolly67... (Dolly67:_ Mais tu me lâches oui? Va jouer ailleurs!_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter**: Je le déteste! (Harry:_ Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je te déteste!_)

**But dans la vie**: Etre le plus beau et le plus cruel mec au monde (Hermione: _Y a du boulot! Surtout pour le coté "beau"_)

**Position préférée**: Je les aime toutes, vous voulez qu'on les essaye? "Je vais vite le calmer lui s'il ne me lâche pas!"

**Quelque chose à ajouter**: Ca vous dit nous deux dans un lit? ("Dolly67 s'énerve et lui met un coup entre les deux jambes. Drago se tord de douleur" Hermione: _Bien joué!_ Dolly67:_ Merci_)


	3. Ron Weasley

**Et voilà Ron Weasley... A suivre: Severus Rogue! N'hésitez pas à me dire qui vous souhaitez voir dans une review, ça m'aidera à savoir sur quels portraits je dois me pencher en premier...**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**RON WEASLEY**

**Nom: **Ron Weasley (Molly: _Ronald mon chéri!_ Ron: _M'man!)_

**Surnom: **Ron-Ron par Lavande mais je déteste (Lavande: _Hé! C'est mignon_! Ron: _Mignon? Je te rappelle que j'ai plus 4 ans!_), et Weasmoche par Drago mais je n'aime pas non plus (Drago: _Dommage, ça te va si bien pourtant!_)

**Date de naissance: **1er Mars 1980

**Lieu d'habitation: **Poudlard pendant l'année et avec ma famille, au terrier, pendant les vacances (Lucius: _Pfff, c'est pas une habitation ça, c'est un trou perdu! _"Arthur se lève" Arthur: _Répète ça si tu oses! _Dolly67: _Du calme messieurs, laissons Ron s'exprimer, merci._)

**Adresse mail:** Ron-le-meilleur-ami-de-Harry-Potter. com (Drago: _De toute façon tu ne seras jamais rien de mieux que ça! _Ron: _Lache moi toi!_)

**Description physique: **Grand, roux et les yeux bleus (Drago:_ Comme tous les Weasmoche en fait_)

**Partie du corps préférée: **Heu... Je ne sais pas du tout... ("Harry se tourne vers Hermione" Harry: _Et toi, tu préfères quoi chez lui?_ Hermione: _Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes ça?_ Harry: _Non, pour rien..._)

**Travail/Etude: **J'ai finis ma sixième année d'étude à Poudlard. J'étais Préfet, mais bon, je n'aimais pas vraiment cette fonction (Drago: _Moi j'adore! C'est trop bien d'enlever des points aux Gryffondor!_)

**Situation familiale: **J'ai cinq frères, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George, et une petite soeur, Ginny (Drago: _Dingue! T'arrives à retenir le nom de tous ces bâtards!_ Hermione: _Pas toi? T'as Alzeihmer qui s'installe Drago?_)

**Vie sentimentale: **Je suis sortie avec Lavande (Drago: _Et c'est tout?_ Ron: _Je t'en pose moi des questions?_)

**Vous aimez: **Heu... Je ne sais pas... (Fred et George:_ Le Quidditch? Les filles? Hermione?_ Ron: _Hé! C'est mon interview alors taisez-vous!_ Fred et George: _Ben quoi? C'est pas vrai?_)

**Vous détestez: **Les Malefoy, les mangemorts, vous-savez-qui, les araignées, les cours, les devoirs, être toujours second, Lavande, les filles compliquées, les traîtres... (Fred et George: _Tu sais pas ce que tu aimes mais tu sais ce que tu détestes toi! _Ron: _Et alors?_)

**Occupation du temps libre: **jouer au Quidditch, m'amuser avec mes amis, manger tous ce que les elfes nous préparent (Hermione: _Et tes devoirs alors?_ Ron: _Oh non, c'est trop chiant ça! _"regard noir de Hermione")

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **C'est mon meilleur ami (Hermione: _Oh, c'est trop mignon..._ Ron: _Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les filles à trouver que tout est mignon?_)

**But dans la vie: **Ne plus être le second (Drago: _T'as raison Weasmoche, troisième ça te va mieux!_ Ron: _La ferme!_)

**Position préférée: **Position pour quoi faire?

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Heu... Vous pourriez m'expliquer comment fonctionne les filles?


	4. Severus Rogue

**SEVERUS ROGUE**

**Nom:** Severus Rogue

**Surnom:** Aucun (Les maraudeurs: _Servilus "_regard noir de Severus")

**Date de naissance:** 9 Janvier 1959 (Trelawney: _Oh! Vous êtes Capricorne! C'est un signe qui révèle beaucoup de sérieux, et surtout un mélange entre la chèvre et le poisson... _James: _Ah ben tout s'explique maintenant! Un caractère de chèvre et une face de poisson!)_

**Lieu d'habitation:** Une maison dans l'impasse du Tisseur (Bellatrix: _J'y suis déjà allée, c'est moche comme tout _Rogue: _Et alors? Tu crois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ton avis _)

**Adresse mail:** Severus-Rogue-professeur-de-potions-puis-de-défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal-à-Poudlard. com (Hermione:_ C'est pas très original professeur... _Rogue:_ Miss Granger, je ne pense pas qu'on vous ait demandé votre avis _Dolly67: _Ben en même temps, ils ont tous le droit de donner leur avis, sinon c'est pas marrant _)

**Description physique:** J'ai des cheveux noirs, un nez crochu et des yeux noirs (James:_ Et des cheveux tout gras! Jamais tu les laves _Rogue: _T'es expert en cheveux maintenant _James: _Ben en tout cas moi je ne ressemble pas à une chauve-souris graisseuse_)

**Partie du corps préférée:** Mon cerveau (James: _C'est pas très beau comme partie ça... _Rogue:_C'est pas fait pour être beau imbécile _)

**Travail/Etude:** J'ai été professeur de potion à Poudlard pendant 14 ans, et je suis devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'an dernier. Mais je ne pense pas que je le serais à nouveau l'an prochain, vu que certains détails m'en empêchent... (Harry:_ Certains détails? Vous avez tué Dumbledore et vous vous êtes mis du coté de Voldemort _Rogue: _Et alors? Quirrell avait Voldemort en lui, Lockart n'y connaissait rien en défense contre les forces du mal, Rémus était un loup garou, Maugrey était en fait Barty junior, un malade évadé d'Azkaban, et Ombrage une vieille folle au service de ce ministre de la magie qui a démissionné depuis! Je trouve pas que je suis pire qu'eux..._)

**Situation familiale:** Ma mère était Eileen Prince (Dolly67: _Et votre père? _Rogue: _Je n'ai jamais eu de père _James: _Ah bon? Tu es le fruit de l'immaculé conception _)

**Vie sentimentale:** Ca ne vous regarde pas Dolly67! (James: _C'est surtout que tu n'en as pas! _)

**Vous aimez:** Les subtilités de la magie, les potions, le calme des cachots, la noirceur du coeur de tous les individus, même les soit disant saint comme Potter (James: _Hé! N'insulte pas mon fils _Rogue: _Je parlais de toi _James: _Ah d'accord... Pas de problème..._)

**Vous détestez:** Ces imbéciles qu'on appelle "élève", ils ne savent même plus apprécier un chaudron qui boue ou le délicat parfum du sang de dragon... (Dumbledore: _Professeur, je pense que vous devriez sortir de vos cachots plus souvent. Vous découvriez un monde rempli de merveilles... _Rogue: _Tant que vous y êtes, dites moi que les fleurs c'est beau! N'importe quoi )_

**Occupation du temps libre:** Jusqu'à maintenant, je remplissais des missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, mais comme plus personne ne me fait confiance, je ne le ferais plus... Je remplirais sûrement des missions pour Voldemort, peu importe... (Sirius: _C'est vrai que d'être d'un coté ou de l'autre, ça ne change rien pour toi: tout le monde te déteste _)

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** C'était mon élève, et je l'ai toujours détesté! Il se prend pour une célébrité, le centre du monde et se croit supérieur à tout le monde.(Voldemort, Drago, les mangemorts, les Serpentards (bref tout les méchants): _C'est vrai ça! _Harry: _On s'en fou de ce que vous pensez de toute façon _Dolly67: _Ben non, sinon j'aurais pas posé la question_)

**But dans la vie:** "JK Rowling débarque" JK Rowling: _STOP! Je vous interdis de répondre à cette question, sinon vous révélerez au monde entier de quel coté vous êtes, et cela n'est pas possible! Il faut laisser un peu de mystère pour le dernier tome. Désolé. Passez à la question suivante. _

**Position préférée:** Debout. C'est la meilleure position pour punir les élèves.

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vous avez fini avec votre stupide interview? Je peux retourner à des choses moins futiles?


	5. Albus Dumbledore

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**Nom:** Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Dolly67: _Ca doit pas être pratique pour remplir les formulaires de la sécu_)

**Surnom:** Le plus grand sorcier du monde ou vieux fou, ça dépend des gens...

**Date de naissance:** Oh! Ca fait si longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus (Voldemort: _De toute façon on s'en fou, vous êtes mort maintenant_)

**Date de décès:** C'était fin juin, il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs...(Voldemort: _Bien fait! Il était temps que vous mouriez _)

**Lieu d'habitation:** C'est une information confidentielle, je ne peux pas vous en parler...(Drago: _De toute façon ça n'intéresse personne _Voldemort:_ Bien sûr que si jeune imbécile! On aurait pu aller le tuer chez lui si on savait où c'était _Drago: _Oh oui, pardon maître_)

**Adresse mail:** Mon adresse quoi? (Dolly67:_ Votre adresse mail, vous savez celle que vous avez sur internet _Dumbledore:_ Qu'est-ce que c'est internet? Un nouveau sort que je ne connais pas _**Dolly**67: _iC'est rien, laissez tomber_)

**Description physique:** Je suis grand avec une barbe et des cheveux argentés (Mkorrigane (une de mes lectrices, mais on ne sait pas d'où elle débarque): _Oh!_ _On dirait le père Noël! _)

**Partie du corps préférée:** Mon genou gauche parce que le plan du métro de Londres y est gravé, c'est très utile vous savez. (Lucius:_ C'est totalement ridicule, à quoi ça peut bien servir pour des sorciers comme nous? On ne va pas dans le métro se mélanger aux moldus _Dumbledore:_ Et pourquoi pas? C'est très amusant comme endroit_ )

**Travail/Etude:** Actuellement je suis mort, donc je n'exerce plus aucun travail, mais avant cela j'étais directeur du collège de Poudlard, ex-professeur de métamorphose, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, président-sorcier du Magenmagot, commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Enchanteur-en-chef et manitou de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. (McGonagall:_ Ca fait beaucoup de tâche à accomplir pour un seul homme "_Hermione se tourne vers Ron" Hermione: _Et toi qui te plains de quelques devoirs _)

**Situation familiale:** J'ai un frère nommé Abelforth qui travaille dans un bar à Pré-au-Lard, et un très beau phénix: Fumseck (Voldemort: _C'est qu'un imbécile de piaf_Dumbledore: _T'es jaloux de pas en avoir un! _)

**Vie sentimentale:** Je préfère laisser cela aux plus jeunes, ce n'est plus de mon âge vous savez... (Pomfresh: _Oh! Mais pourquoi dites vous cela? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour l'amour... _Dumbledore: _Ben maintenant que je suis mort, ce n'est de toute façon plus possible _)

**Vous aimez:** Le bowling, la musique de chambre et toutes les sucreries, les surprises de Bertie Crochue sont amusantes bien qu'il m'ait arrivé de tomber sur des saveurs assez particulières. Le sorbet au citron est sans nul doute celui que je préfère, il a un goût tout à fait original, que j'apprécie énormément. Les patacitrouilles sont étonnantes également, même si ce ne sont pas ceux que je préfère, il m'arrive d'en déguster de temps en temps. J'adore aussi les Chocogrenouilles, surtout qu'ils ont créer ma carte, c'est très amusant! C'est vraiment impressionnant le nombre de sucreries qu'il existe, sans parler évidemment de ceux des moldus comme les sucettes ou les chewing gum... (Voldemort: _Je crois que c'est bon, on a compris que vous aimiez les sucreries! Encore une de vos lubies débiles_)

**Vous détestez:** Rien. Détestez quelque chose nous conduit à avoir de la haine, et c'est un sentiment mauvais pour l'être humain. Je préfère toujours croire à la bonté qui existe dans chaque chose, dans chaque coeur, et ne jamais céder à la facilité en "détestant" quelqu'un (Voldemort: _C'est quoi ce discours débile? Vous racontez vraiment n'importe quoi _Harry:_ Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Voldemort, y a pas de bonté dans son coeur! Faut le tuer c'est tout _)

**Occupation du temps libre:** Je m'occupais surtout de l'Ordre du Phénix mais à présent je vais d'avantage me pencher sur un nouveau sport que j'ai découvert: la pétanque!

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** Il est un peu comme mon petit fils, une certaine relation de confiance s'est installée entre nous (Harry: _C'est vrai, il est le grand père que je n'ai jamais eu, tout en restant le directeur de Poudlard_ Voldemort: _Arrêtez ça me donne envie de tuer quelqu'un _)

**But dans la vie:** Jusqu'à maintenant c'était d'éliminer le mal de la planète, mais comme je suis mort, je vais plutôt profiter du repos qui s'offre à moi, donc je dirais me reposer.

**Position préférée:** Allongé! J'avais si peu de temps pour dormir avant, mais maintenant je peux me reposer autant que je le souhaite! C'est merveilleux!

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vous voulez un Fizwizbiz?

**------------------------------------------------**

**A suivre: James Potter! **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, qui me font extrêmement plaisir, et j'essaye de répondre à tout le monde, donc n'hésitez pas pour tout commentaire, conseil, proposition ou autre...**


	6. James Potter

**JAMES POTTER**

**Nom: **James Potter

**Surnom: **Cornedrue par les maraudeurs (Sirius: _Les maraudeurs, ça c'était génial! _Lily: _Je trouve pas, à cette époque vous n'étiez que des petits prétentieux_.Sirius: _Et tu nous détestais... _Lily:_ Ah? Et ça a changé "_Lily reste sérieuse, puis en voyant la mine perplexe de Sirius, elle éclate de rire")

**Date de naissance: **Bonne question... Quel âge croyez-vous que j'aurais si j'étais pas mort? (Sirius et Remus: _38 ans! "_James dépité" James: _Merci les gars!_Sirius: _Mais de rien, c'est fait pour ça les amis!_)

**Date de décès: **31 Octobre 1981(Rogue:_ Pas étonnant, c'est le jour d'Halloween, y a pas mieux pour mourir _Lily:_ Oh la ferme Servilus! _Rogue: _Oh, le petit James a besoin de sa femme chérie pour le défendre..._ _"_Lily met un coup de poing à Rogue qui tombe à la renverse" Lily: _Et alors? Ca te dérange_)

**Lieu d'habitation: **J'habitais une superbe maison à Godric's Hollow avec ma merveilleuse femme, Lily, qui est là, et mon garçon, Harry ("Voldemort se redresse, fier" Voldemort: _Et c'est moi qui l'a réduit en cendre! _James: _C'est moi qui l'AI réduit en cendre! Apprend à parler français crétin! _)

**Adresse mail:** James-Potter-le-mari-de-la-merveilleuse-Lily. com (Remus: _T'en fais pas un peu de trop là? _James: _iJamais pour ma Lily chérie... _)

**Description physique:** Je suis grand, mince, mes yeux sont noisettes et mes cheveux sont noirs (Sirius: _Et toujours en bataille! _James:_ C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à les dompter, mais c'est ce qui plait aux femmes__ "_clin d'oeil à Lily" Lily: _Heu... Non mon chéri, moi je trouve pas ça beau... "_James dépité")

**Partie du corps préférée:** Mes cheveux! Même si ma femme ne les apprécie pas, moi je les adore il se passe la main dans les cheveux, comme pour avoir l'air cool (Rogue: _On dirait que t'as encore 16 ans, c'est pathétique _James: _Ouais, c'est ça, t'es jaloux de ma super chevelure surtout! _)

**Travail/Etude:** Je suis mort, donc je n'en ai plus. Ca c'est génial!

**Situation familiale:** J'ai une femme, la délicieuse Lily Potter, qui est toujours à mes côtés, et un merveilleux fiston, Harry Potter, que tout le monde connaît, et dont je suis très fier (Harry:_ Merci papa__ "_James enlace Harry" Voldemort: _Beurk! Beurk! Beurk! C'est dégoûtant! _)

**Vie sentimentale:** J'ai ma femme que j'aime, et avant, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de petites copines, contrairement à Sirius, qui les collectionnaient (Sirius: _Hé! Pas besoin de le dire à tout le monde! Maintenant les femmes ne me croiront plus quand je leur dirais que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'aventure. _James: _Parce qu'elles te croyaient avant? _Sirius: _Heu... Non c'est vrai, bizarrement, elles ne m'ont jamais cru... _)

**Vous aimez:** Ma famille, mes amis, le Quidditch (Sirius: _Et_ _enfreindre les règlements _James: _Oh non! Je ne fais plus ça maintenant, c'est du passé!_Lily: _Ah bon? Pourtant lundi dernier tu as... _James:_ Lily! Lily! Pas besoin de parler de nos histoires! _)

**Vous détestez:** Servilus, c'est un crétin, et je me demande bien comment il a pu devenir professeur! Et puis sinon Voldemort, les mangemorts et toute la magie noire évidemment!

**Occupation du temps libre:** Faire du Quidditch, et je m'essaye à toute sorte de sport, c'est vraiment génial tout le temps qu'on a quand on est mort!

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** Hé bien c'est mon fils, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit... Je n'ai pas été longtemps à ses côtés, puisque je suis mort rapidement, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le regarder régulièrement de là haut. Et ce que je vois me rend très fier, il est devenu quelqu'un de bien, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer. (Voldemort: _Oh, mais c'est pas bientôt fini? Qui je dois tuer pour que vous arrêtiez _)

**But dans la vie:** Continuer de vivre heureux avec Lily

**Position préférée:** Heu... Je ne sais pas trop... Debout peut être... Oui, debout ça impressionne toujours tout le monde, surtout que ce n'est pas une position très confortable et que c'est assez difficile à faire... (Lily: _Debout? _James:_ Oui, tu n'es pas d'accord? _Lily: _Mais... Je...Enfin... _James:_ Mais voyons chéri, tu sais bien que ça impressionne tout le monde quand je me tiens debout sur mon balai! _Lily:_ Sur ton balai? _James: _Bien sûr! Sur quoi d'autre? A quoi tu pensais "_Lily rougit" Lily: _Oh, à rien de plus que tous les lecteurs... _)

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Ca vous dit de devenir un maraudeur? (Lily: _JAMES!!! _James: _Oui ma Lily? Je plaisantais bien sûr _James murmure: _Si ça vous intéresse, je vous accepte, vous me semblez parfaite _Lily: _JAMES!!! _James: _Oui ma Lily d'amour? _)


	7. Harry Potter

**Voilà notre cher Harry! Le portrait a été totalement fait par l'une de mes lectrices, Missa (merci à elle) qui me l'a si gentillement demandé, que je n'ai pas pu lui refuser! Soyez donc indulgent, et profitez!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**HARRY POTTER  
**

**Nom: **Harry James Potter (Drago : _Beurk! _Harry : _Quoi encore toi? _Drago : _C'est moche _Harry : _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal dans mon nom? _Drago : _Sais pas… _**Dolly**67 : _Taisez vous un peu vous deux! _)

**Surnom: **Le survivant, l'élu, celui-qui-a-survécu, le-futur-vainqueur. (Drago : _Le balafré _Ron:_ Mon amii _Ginny : _Chéériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _)

**Date de naissance:**31 Juillet 1980

**Lieu d'habitation:** 4 Privet Drive (Drago : _Chez des moldus ! Beurk !_)

**Adresse mail: **J'en-ai-pas-alors-je-peux-pas-te-la-donner. com (Drago : "sarcastique" _Très intelligent Potty _Harry : _Oui je sais, j'avoue_)

**Description physique: **Brun, yeux verts, cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. (Drago : _On dirait un moche !_ Harry :_ On a un point commun! _Drago :_ Pas vrai! _Harry : _Que tu dis! _)

**Partie du corps préféréé: **Heu……les yeux !

**Travail/Etudes: **J'ai fini ma sixième année et j'en referais pas une autre parce que j' vais partir tuer l'autre crétin de faux blond et son graisseux ! (Drago : _De qui tu parles ?_)

**Situation familiale: **J'ai plus de famille, a part des crétins de moldus ! (Drago :_ C'est presque triste _Harry : _C'est presque drôle ce que tu viens d' dire _)

**Vie sentimentale: **rougit Hum…… (Drago : _Vierge, et sans p'tite copine _Harry : _Bizarre, je croyais que c'était moi qui était interviewé, pas Drago _)

**Vous aimez: **Le Quidditch ! (Drago : _Et tu y joues comme un pied! _Harry, Ron, Ginny, enfin toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor :_ Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne fait que gagner la coupe tout les ans et que Harry et le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 1 siècle_.)

**Vous détestez: **Drago, Voldemort, Voldemort, Drago, les méchants, Drago, Voldemort. (Les méchants : _Et on te le rend bien! _Harry :_ Plus pour longtemps! _Drago : _Prétentieux! _Harry : _Depuis quand tu te parles à toi-même Drago?_)

**Occupation du temps libre: **Top secret ! (Drago : _Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que Saint Potter réussissent à garder secret _Harry : _Bah oui, puisque personne n'est au courant de quoi je parle _)

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **Bah……c'est légèrement moi……

**But dans la vie: **Capouter les pas gentils !

**Position préférée: **La position de force, parce que si on est en position de pas force, on a moins de chances de tuer les méchants !

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Euh……au revoir ! (Drago : _Y a pas moyen que tu dises adieu ?_ _Et Dolly67, pour ma proposition, c'est toujours non? "_L'auteur s'énerve et recommence ce qu'elle a fait la première fois qu'elle s'est énervé contre Drago. Les gentils sautent au cou de Dolly67 et la couvre de baisers parce qu'ils sont heureux de voir Drago se torde de douleur!")


	8. Lily Potter

**LILY EVANS**

**Nom: **Lily Potter, née Evans

**Surnom: **A ma connaissance, je n'en ai pas (James:_ Ma Lily d'amour, mon ange, mon amour, mon petit balai..._ Harry: _Balai? C'est étrange ça._ James:_ Mais non, Lily est aussi indispensable dans ma vie qu'un balai pour un match de Quidditch_ Harry: _Ah d'accord! Mais c'est bizarre quand même..._ )

**Date de naissance: **On ne demande jamais son âge à une femme, c'est très incorrect (Sirius: _Ben t'as 38, comme nous tous!_ "regard noir de Lily")

**Date de décès: **31 Octobre 1981, tout comme mon mari (Rogue: _Pas très original!_ Lily: _Oh ça va, on l'a pas choisi non plus!_ )

**Lieu d'habitation: **Avant de mourir, à Godric's Hollow (Molly: _Ah oui c'était un quartier très sympathique, j'y suis déjà allée quelque fois avant la fin de la guerre, c'était calme et les maisons avaient l'air chaleureuse_ Lily:_ Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'y est installé. Avant que tout soit détruit, j'avais décoré l'endroit dans un style du 19ème siècle sorcier_ Molly: _19ème? C'est une période que j'aime beaucoup aussi, mais c'est assez difficile de trouver des éléments décoratifs non?_ Lily: _Oh non à l'époque il y avait un marché sorcier dans l'avenue Rowling, vraiment ce n'était pas cher et on trouvait toute sorte d'objet_ Molly: _ Ah, je ne connaissais pas, dommage qu'il n'existe plus, j'aurais bien voulu acheter quelques bricoles pour égayer le terrier. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de la décoration, alors je fais avec ce que je trouve_. Lily: _Je comprend, ce n'est pas évident quand on a des enfants. Je me souviens quand Harry est né, je n'ai plus eu une minute à moi, et même si James était là, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire les marchés comme je le voulais..._ James et Arthur: _Hé! Stop!_ James:_ Vous allez parler couche culotte bientôt? Parce que si c'est ça, on s'en va nous._ Lily:_ Oh oui désolé mon chéri, on s'est laissé emporté_ )

**Adresse mail: **Lily-celle-qui-s'est-sacrifiée-pour-son-fils. com (James: _Un acte héroïque, vraiment je suis fier de toi ma chérie_ Voldemort: _La plus grosse connerie de sa vie oui! Elle aurait mieux fait de me laisser tuer Harry, comme ça elle serait encore en vie et moi je régnerais en maître sur le monde! Mouahahahaahah!_ Sirius: _Puis-je vous proposer un bonbon à la menthe?_ )

**Description physique: **Mes cheveux sont auburn, pas roux comme je l'ai déjà vu dans beaucoup de fic, et oui, j'y tiens beaucoup parce que le roux ne me va pas bien. Je ne sais pas où on a pu vous dire que j'étais rousse... Enfin bref, sinon j'ai les yeux verts, comme Harry, mais ça tout le monde le sait.

**Partie du corps préférée: **J'aime beaucoup mes yeux (James: _Moi aussi!_ Rogue: _On s'en fou que t'aimes tes yeux toi!_ James:_ Mais t'es con Servilus, je voulais dire que j'aime les yeux de Lily!_ Rogue: _Ah d'accord_)

**Travail/Etude: **Vous trouvez pas que c'est une question idiote? Je suis morte, je n'en ai pas! (James:_ C'est vrai que c'est idiot!_ Dolly67: _Oh ça va! C'est pas plus idiot que le "petit balai"_ )

**Situation familiale: **Comme James l'a déjà dit, c'est mon mari et j'ai un fils, Harry Potter, que vous devez commencer à bien connaître maintenant (Voldemort: _Ouais ouais ça va, on le connaît tous ce petit prétentieux, pas besoin d'en parler pendant 20 ans! Il est pas important!_ Lily: _Ben si, sans lui y aurait pas d'histoire, donc il est important quand même!_)

**Vie sentimentale: **J'aime de tout mon coeur mon cher mari, James, même si à notre rencontre ça n'a pas été immédiatement le cas (Rogue: _A l'époque t'étais encore intelligente_ Lily:_ Intelligente? Tu veux voir si je suis intelligente Servilus?_ "Lily se lève et pointe sa baguette vers Rogue" Dolly67: _Oh non ça va pas recommencer! Laissez moi finir les interviews, après vous pourrez vous battre!_ )

**Vous aimez: **Mon mari, mon fils, ma mort (Sirius: _Ta mort?_ Lily: _Ben oui, tu veux que je dise quoi? Ma vie?_ Sirius: _Ah oui vu comme ça_)

**Vous détestez: **Voldemort, ses mangemorts et tous ceux qui font du mal à mon garçon (James: _Ca fait beaucoup de monde ça_ Lily: _ C'est sûr!_)

**Occupation du temps libre: **J'ai essayé le Quidditch, mais vraiment c'est pas mon truc, alors je me suis mise depuis peu à jouer au poker avec James et Sirius. Et je dois vous dire qu'ils aiment pas ça, je les bats tout le temps! (James et Sirius: _N'importe quoi!_ Lily:_ Si si c'est vrai, mais ils ne le reconnaîtront jamais, vous savez comment sont les hommes..._ "clin d'oeil")

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon fils, et je l'aime de tout mon coeur (Harry:_ Moi aussi je t'aime maman!_ Voldemort:_ Beurk! J'ai bien fait de la tuer, sinon on assisterait à ça constamment dans l'histoire!_)

**But dans la vie: **Je n'ai pas vraiment de "vie" vu que je suis morte, donc mon but dans la mort c'est d'espérer qu'un jour Voldemort mourra et que mon fils sera enfin heureux!(Voldemort: _Hé! C'est pas sympa de vouloir ma mort!_ Lily:_ Tu m'as tué imbécile, tu croyais quoi? Que je souhaiterais que tu tues tout le monde?_)

**Position préférée: "**Lily rougit" (James: _Tu peux leur dire que t'aime bien être assise_ Lily:_ Mais James!_ James:_ Ben quoi? C'est pas comme ça que t'aimes lire?_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Je suis la seule à comprendre le double sens de la question précédente? (Drago: _Nan nan moi aussi je le comprends_ "clin d'oeil" Lily: _Et t'as pas honte à ton age?_ "Drago gêné" Drago : _Si madame..._ )

---------------------------------------------

**Le suivant? Hé bien je continue avec les maraudeurs, ce sera donc... REMUS! **


	9. Remus Lupin

**Désolé pour tout le temps que j'ai mis, mais je suis pas mal occupée! Je ne privilégie pas les portraits en ce moment, mais dès que j'ai un peu de temps et surtout des idées, j'en écris un! Donc désolé si l'attente entre les portraits est longue, mais ils seront tous fait, promis!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui aiment ce que je fais et me laissent des reviews!**

**Biz**

**Dolly67**

**-----------------------------------------**

**REMUS LUPIN**

**Nom: **Remus Lupin

**Surnom: **Lunard

**Date de naissance: **Oh! J'ai 38 ans comme tout mes camarades(Sirius: _Et c'est le seul des maraudeurs encore vivant!_ Peter: _Et moi?_ Sirius: _T'es un traître toi, t'es plus un maraudeur!_)

**Lieu d'habitation: **Le square Grimmauld pour l'instant, on verra à la fin de la guerre, je me trouverais sûrement un autre endroit sympathique. (Sirius: _Tout seul?_ Remus: _Je t'en pose des questions?_)

**Adresse mail:** **Remus-ne-m'embêtez-pas-pendant-la-pleine-lune. com **(Dudley: _Pourquoi?_ Vernon: _Chut Dudley, ne t'occupe pas de ces gens malfaisant._ Voldemort: _Malfaisant vous même!_)

**Description physique:** J'ai des cheveux châtain parsemés de mèches grises, et la plus part de mes vêtements sont vieux, mais ils me plaisent comme ça (Rogue: _Tu soignes même pas ton apparence, c'est minable!_ Remus: _Et c'est toi, monsieur je-me-lave-pas-les-cheveux, qui me dit ça?_)

**Partie du corps préférée:** Mes yeux: c'est le seule partie de mon corps qui peut encore refléter mon âme quand je me transforme. (Sirius: _On t'aime bien vieux, mais quand tu te transformes, y a plus rien d'humain en toi, tes yeux on a envie de les crever pour que tu nous vois pas, c'est tout!_ Remus: _Sympa..._)

**Travail/Etude:** Actuellement à la recherche d'un emploi, et si possible où je pourrais m'absenter quelques jours par mois, pour raison personnelle (Dudley: _Pourquoi?_ Vernon: _Tais toi mon fils, ne pose pas de question aux gens de leur espèce!_ Voldemort: _Mais pour qui il se prend lui? Qui a fait entrer ces moldus? Ils n'ont rien à faire ici!_ Dolly67: _Ben si, ils font parti de l'histoire aussi..._)

**Situation familiale:** Il n'y a rien à dire, ma famille est ce qu'il y a des plus banales...

**Vie sentimentale:** "Remus lance un sourire à Tonks" Je préfère ne pas en parler (Sirius: _Oh ça va, on sait tous que t'es avec Tonks!_ Lily: _Tu veux pas le laisser tranquille?_ Sirius: _Ben non, c'est marrant_. Lily: _Alors trouve toi une femme qu'on rigole aussi!_)

**Vous aimez:** Maintenant que Sirius l'a dit: Tonks "Remus rougit", et puis la lecture, le calme, l'observation des gens, c'est très intéressant ça (Rogue: _T'es un pervers oui!_ Remus: _Pervers? J'ai pas dit "regarder les femmes nues", ça c'est ton passe-temps!_)

**Vous détestez:** Voldemort évidemment et ses mangemorts, mais sinon rien de particulier...

**Occupation du temps libre:** Je collabore à l'Ordre du Phénix, et fait tout mon possible pour anéantir les projets de Voldemort (Voldemort: _Pas très original le loup garou, tout le monde veut m'anéantir... Mais c'est moi qui régnera sur le monde! Mouahahahahah!_ Sirius: _Un bonbon à la menthe?_ Voldemort: _Oh! Lâche moi avec ton bonbon!_ Sirius: _Ah? Un chewing-gum au citron peut être?_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** J'ai été un peu comme son confident lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, et il sait que s'il a besoin d'un coup de main, je suis toujours là. C'est pas n'importe qui après tout, c'est le fils de James! (Sirius: _Ca aurait été le mien tu t'en foutrais?_)

**But dans la vie:** Trouver un moyen pour que je ne me transforme plus jamais (Dudley: _Transformé en quoi?_ Vernon: _Fils! Je t'ai dit de ne pas adresser la parole à ces êtres impures! _Voldemort: _Hé! Ca c'est ma réplique!_ "Voldemort se lève et lance un stupéfix sur la famille Dursley" Voldemort: _Voilà, on est tranquille maintenant_.)

**Position préférée:** Je ne sais pas trop... C'est assez difficile de trouver une position préférée surtout quand on est attaché. (Lily: _Tu fais ça attaché?_ Remus: _Ben oui, c'est moins dangereux si je suis attaché_ Lily: _Moins dangereux? Pourquoi ça devrait être dangereux?_ Remus: _Ben pendant mes transformations je suis toujours dangereux._ Lily: _Aaaahhh tu parlais du fait que t'étais attaché pendant tes transformations!_ Remus: _Ben oui, de quoi d'autre?_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vous croyez qu'on trouvera un jour un remède pour que je ne me transforme plus?


	10. Sirius Black

**Voilà Sirius! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver le temps, les idées et la motivation! Merci à ceux qui me restent fidèle et aux nouveaux! Bisous!**

**-----------------------------------------**

**SIRIUS BLACK**

**Nom: **Sirius Black (Les lectrices fans de Sirius: _Siiiiiriius _Dolly67: _Ca va, du calme les filles!_)

**Surnom: **Le prisonnier d'Azkaban, l'évadé d'Azkaban, Patmol (Rogue: _Il est ridicule ce surnom _Sirius: _Ridicule? Mais non c'est parce que je suis un animagus, je me transforme en chien. _Rogue: _En chien? Encore plus ridicule! Pourquoi pas en vache t'en que t'y es. _Sirius: _Oh tais toi! T'es jaloux parce que t'es même pas animagus._)

**Date de naissance: **heu... je crois que j'ai oublié (James: _Il a le même age que moi: 38 ans! _Sirius: _Ca va, pourquoi tu balances? _James: _Désolé, mais t'es vieux, faut s'y faire!_)

**Lieu d'habitation: **J'en ai jamais vraiment eu de fixe, il y a eu le 12 square Grimmauld, chez les Potter, à Azkaban, dans une vieille grotte, puis le 12 square Grimmauld... (Bellatrix: _Et puis maintenant t'es mort! Mouahahahahaahah... "_Sirius la regarde bizarrement" Sirius: _Ca t'arrive de te brosser les dents? Tu veux un bonbon à la menthe peut être?_)

**Adresse mail: **Sirius-Black-le-seul-qui-ait-réussi-à-s'échapper-d'Azkaban. com(Barty junior: _Hé! Y a moi aussi _Sirius: _Et alors? Toi on s'en fou, t'as triché de toute façon, c'est ta p'tite maman qui t'a aidé._)

**Description physique: **En ce moment mes yeux sont sombres, mes joues creuses, et mes cheveux sont plutôt long, mais c'est comme les lieux d'habitations, ça a beaucoup changé (Lily: _Pire qu'une fille! _Sirius: _Et alors? T'es jalouse? "_clin d'oeil" Lily: _Non non, je suis très bien comme je suis, pas envie de ressembler à un épouvantail_)

**Partie du corps préférée: **Evidemment, mon s... (Dolly67: _STOP!_ _Y a rien d'autre? _Sirius: _Ben non, c'est de ça dont je suis le plus fier _"grand sourire en coin")

**Travail/Etude: **Comme j'ai été arrêté et mis à Azkaban pendant de nombreuses années, je n'ai jamais eu de vrai boulot... Sauf si se venger de Pettigrow vous considérez ça comme un boulot! (Peter: _Nan, t'as pas le droit de toute façon!_Sirius: _On parie sale vermine? _"Sirius lève sa baguette" Dolly67: _Hé! Arrêtez ça tout de suite!_ "il abaisse sa baguette")

**Situation familiale: **J'en ai plus (Narcissa: _Et Bella et moi alors? _Sirius: _Tu crois que j'en suis fier? Ma propre cousine m'a assassiné, c'est pas très sympa pour un membre de sa famille. _Bellatrix: _Mais tu l'avais mérité, t'es un sale traite à ton sang! Et je t'ai bien eu! Mouahahhahahahaah_ Sirius: _Bon, maintenant tu le prends mon bonbon à la menthe et tu te tais! _)

**Vie sentimentale: **J'ai pas d'attache de ce point de vu là (James: _Il en a jamais eu! C'était toujours de conquête en conquête, je sais pas comment tu fais_ Sirius: _Hé oui, c'est tout un art..._)

**Vous aimez: **La bonne nourriture! Après 12 ans à Azkaban et 2 ans de fuite, vous appréciez vraiment la bonne nourriture! (James: _Et les femmes? T'en parles pas? _Sirius: _Oh non, les femmes je ne les aime pas, je les ADORE!!! _Les lectrices fans de Sirius: _Nous aussi on t'aaadoooooooore! _)

**Vous détestez: **Peter! C'est qu'un sale f... de p... et un e... , qu'il crève! (Peter: _T'es trop vulgaire!_Sirius: _Toi t'es trop c..., chacun son truc, mais moi au moins je suis du côté des gentils_)

**Occupation du temps libre: **Vu que j'avais tout le temps libre nécessaire, j'aidais comme je pouvais l'Ordre du Phénix. (Dumbledore: _Et tu faisais du très bon boulot _Rogue: _Quoi? Il restait à dormir au quartier général pendant que je partais en mission dangereuse! _Sirius: i _Ouais, mais je dormais très bien_ "tire la langue")

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **C'est mon filleul. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu être beaucoup ensemble, à cause des différents événements, mais depuis qu'il connaît mon existence, nous avons tissé pas mal de lien... Quand je le regarde, je vois James au même age, c'est vraiment génial de voir qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui a ses mêmes valeurs et sa même volonté... (Rogue: _Voilà que maintenant il parle de ses sentiments... Depuis quand t'as un coeur Black? _Sirius: _Pfff... tu viens de casser tout mon monologue! Et dire que je l'avais appris par coeur... T'es nul! _)

**But dans la vie: **être liiibre!!!!!!!! (Bellatrix: _Ben ouais, ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé! _Sirius: _T'as fini avec le bonbon à la menthe? Tient, prend en un autre ça ne te fera pas de mal! _)

**Position préférée: **Ca dépend pour quoi faire... "sourire en coin"

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Vous êtes libre ce soir? Un petit dîner ça vous dit? (Dolly67: _Vous êtes pas mort? _Sirius: _Ah merde, si!_)


	11. Tom Jedusor Voldemort

**Merci à tout les revieweurs! Je vous adore! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde tout de suite, mais dès que je peux je le fais, promis! J'ai également corrigé tous les précedents chapitres, il n'y a normalement plus aucune faute et les adresses mails ont été ajoutées (il y avait un problème d'affichage avant). Si vous constatez encore un soucis, n'hésitez aps à me le signaler! Merci!**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture avec Vous-savez-qui! Bisous!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**TOM JEDUSOR (VOLDEMORT)**

**Nom: **Tom Elvis Jedusor (Percy: _C'est vrai? Je croyais que c'était Voldemort!_ Voldemort: _T'es qui toi?_ Ron: _Un crétin!_ Voldemort: _Et mon prénom ce serait quoi alors?_ Percy: _Lord?_ Ron: _C'est ce que je disais, un crétin!_)

**Surnom: **Lord Voldemort, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tu-sais-qui, maître... y en a plein, je suis connu moi!

**Date de naissance: **Tu veux savoir mon âge c'est ça? Et ben je te le dirais pas! (Dumbledore: _Surtout que théoriquement il est mort quand l'Avada Kedavra s'est retourné contre lui, et il a ressuscité pendant la 4ème année de Harry. Donc ça voudrait dire qu'on compte son âge à partir de ce moment là. Mais alors ça voudrait dire qu'il n'a que deux ans. C'est un bébé._ Voldemort: _On te pose des questions à toi? C'est quoi cette histoire à deux gallions? _Harry: _Je suis d'accord, il n'a que deux ans d'âge mental_. Voldemort: _Oh toi le futur mort, tu la fermes!_ Harry: _Vous voyez, il est persuadé de pouvoir me battre, réaction typique d'un enfant qui se croit fort_. _Alala, c'est triste..._ Voldemort: _Mais tu vas la fermer oui?_)

**Lieu d'habitation: **Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Tu veux être mangemort? (Dolly67: _Heu... non merci._ Voldemort: _Alors pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?_ Dolly67: _Ben pour avoir une idée du lieu où vous habitez_ Voldemort: _Pour devenir mangemort c'est ça?_ Dolly67: _Mais non voyons! _Voldemort: _Alors pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? _Dolly67: _Oh c'est bon, laissez tomber!_)

**Adresse mail: **Lord-Voldemort-le-sorcier-le-plus-puissant-du-monde. com (Dumbledore: _Hé! C'est moi le sorcier le plus puissant du monde!_ Voldemort: _Toi t'es mort, je te rappelle!_ Dumbledore: _Ah oui c'est vrai..._)

**Description physique: **Celle actuellement? (Harry: _Il change plus souvent d'apparence que de chaussures!_ Voldemort: _Et alors? T'es jaloux le minus?_ Harry: _Non, pas du tout! Surtout que vous ressemblez de plus en plus à un serpent informe et laid_ Voldemort: _Au moins je ressemble à quelque chose, tu t'es vu toi?_ Ginny: _Hé! Il est mignon!_ "Ginny lève sa baguette et jette le sort "chauve-furie" sur Voldemort. Il se retrouve assailli de chauves souris" Ginny: _Dites qu'il est mignon!_ Voldemort: _Ouais ouais, il est mignon le futur mort! Enlève moi ça maintenant!_)

**Partie du corps préférée: **Mes mains (Dumbledore: _Ah bon?_ Voldemort: _Et alors? Ca te dérange vieux débrits?_ Dumbledore: _Quoi? Tu veux qu'on se batte? _Voldemort: _Pour quoi faire? T'es déjà mort!_)

**Travail/Etude: **Anhéantir Harry ça compte? (Harry: _Ca c'est pas très gentil!_ Voldemort: _Où tu as vu que j'étais gentil?_)

**Situation familiale: **J'en ai pas! (Dumbledore: _C'est triste ça._ Voldemort: _Ben je les ai tous décapités_ Dumbledore: _Ah ouais, donc c'est logique..._)

**Vie sentimentale: **Hein?

**Vous aimez: **Personne! (Les mangemorts: _Et nous?_ Voldemort: _Vous avez qu'à crever, m'en fou!_ Peter: _Même moi maître? _Voldemort: _Crève espèce de rongeur!_ Lucius: _Et moi maître?_ Voldemort: _Mais vous êtes crétins ou quoi? J'ai dis que j'aimais PER-SONNE! C'est clair? _Harry: _C'est dur... Ne pas avoir la reconnaissance de son maître... Je vous plaindrais presque..._)

**Vous détestez: **Ben tout le monde! T'écoutes quand je cause?

**Occupation du temps libre: **Torturer les gens (Harry: _C'est pas très joyeux._ Voldemort: _MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS JOYEUX!_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **Qu'il crève!(Harry: _le monde selon Voldemort: tout le monde doit mourir_. Voldemort:_ Pour une fois t'as compris quelque chose le futur mort!_ Harry: _Et ça sert à quoi d'avoir un monde sans personne? _Voldemort: _Je croyais que t'étais intelligent, c'est pour que je le gouverne!_ Harry: _Mais si y a plus personne, y a rien à gouverner_. Voldemort: _Oh la ferme! Contente toi d'être mort, je m'occupe du reste!_)

**But dans la vie: **Tuer tout le monde et surtout ce petit prétentieux de Harry! Non mais c'est vrai, il se prend pour qui?(Harry: _Pour le survivant? L'élu?_ Voldemort: _Et pourquoi pas pour un mort? Ca m'arrangerait!_)

**Position préférée: **Quoi? Ah! Debout bien sûr, allongé c'est pas confortable pour lancer l'Avada Kedavra.(Lily: _Lui c'est normal qu'il comprenne pas la question, il l'a jamais fait..._ Voldemort: _Fait quoi?_ Lily: _Non non, rien._)

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Tu veux pas être mangemort?

--------------------------------------

**Le prochain? Ginny!!!**


	12. Ginny Weasley

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Désolé si je ne vous ai pas répondu à tous, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ; mais promis, je le ferais !**

**Biz et bonne lecture !**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GINNY WEASLEY**

**Nom:**Ginny Weasley(Molly : _Ginevra Molly Weasley ma chérie!_ Ginny : _J'aime pas Ginevra !_ Molly : _Pourquoi ? C'est adorable…_ Ginny : _Mouais…_)

**Surnom: **Je ne crois pas en avoir…(Voldemort : _Normal, on donne des surnoms qu'aux gens intéressants !_ Ginny : _Je préfère ne pas en avoir que de m'appeler « Le seigneur des ténèbres », c'est trop naze comme pseudo !_)

**Date de naissance: **11 Août 1981(Harry : _Le plus beau jour de ma vie… s'il n'avait pas existé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…_ Hermione : _Elle serait née le 12 Août, et tu aurais vénéré ce jour là ? _Harry :_ Ah ah, très drôle ! _)

**Lieu d'habitation: **Poudlard, sinon au terrier avec ma famille (Drago : _T'appelles ça une maison toi ? Un trou à rat plutôt !_ Ginny : _Vaut mieux un trou à rat avec une vraie famille qu'un manoir immense tout seul !_)

**Adresse mail**: Ginny-je-suis-rousse-parce-que-je-le-vaux-bien. com(Draco_Je suis d'accord, tu vaux trois gallions !_Ginny : _C'est toujours mieux que de valoir trois mornilles !_ Draco : _C'est de moi que tu parles ?_ Harry : _Non de la fouine !_ 'Draco se retourne, inquiet que quelqu'un lui jette un sort')

**Description physique: **Je suis rousse comme tous mes frères d'ailleurs (Draco : _C'est le signe distinctif des traîtres à leur sang !_ Ginny : _T'as pas mieux comme insulte ?_ Draco : _Ben… je…_ Ginny : _C'est bien ce que je pensais, le blond c'est le signe distinctif de ceux qui n'ont pas de cervelle_)

**Partie du corps préférée: **Mes cheveux, j'aime beaucoup leur couleur (Harry : _Moi aussi_ 'bave')

**Travail/Etude: **Je viens de finir ma cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard (Dumbledore : _J'aimerais ajouter que c'est une très bonne élève, même si c'est rarement mentionné_ Voldemort : _Et alors ? On s'en tappe !_ Dumbledore : _On verra si tu diras encore ça quand elle aura aider Harry à te zigouiller !_)

**Situation familiale: **J'ai 6 frères et mes deux parents (Molly : _Et on t'aime tous ! N'est-ce pas les garçons ?_ Les Weasley, hésitant : _Heu… Ouais…_)

**Vie sentimentale: **En pause jusqu'à ce que celui qui a un nom tellement horrible qu'il ne supporte pas de l'entendre se décide à rejoindre ses géniteurs (Voldemort : _C'est de moi que tu parles là ?_ Ginny : _Pourtant t'es pas blond toi…_)

**Vous aimez: **Harry, c'est mon prince (Draco : _Un jouuuur ton prince viendra, un jour ton prince mourraaaaa…_ Ginny : _Arrête Drago, il va pleuvoir !_)

**Vous détestez: **Les sales bestioles rampantes. (Drago : _Tu parles de qui là ?_ Hermione _: Tu fais concurrence à Crabbe et Goyle ?_)

**Occupation du temps libre: **M'entraîner au quidditch et à jeter des sorts (Draco : _Ca sert à rien de t'entraîner, t'es nulle de toute façon !_ Ginny : _C'est parce que j'essaye de rester à ton niveau, mais c'est pas facile d'être aussi nul que toi_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter:**Heu… 'rougit' C'est assez compliqué pour le moment (Draco : _Ben il t'a largué, y a rien de compliqué !_ Harry : _T'as encore tout compris toi !_)

**But dans la vie: **Etre heureuse et indépendante (Molly : _Mais tu resteras toujours mon bébé_ 'Ginny genée' Ginny : _Maman !_)

**Position préférée: **'rougit' Ca ne vous regarde pas (Lily : _Oh tu as compris la question ?_ Ginny : _Bien sûr !_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **C'est quand que c'est fini toute cette histoire, que je récupère mon Harry ?

------------------------------------------------------

**Le prochain… ou devrais-je dire « les » prochains : Fred et George Weasley !**

**Et après, qui aimeriez vous lire ? J'attends vos suggestions !**


	13. Fred et George Weasley

**Hello! Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai halluciné quand je les ai toutes vues, je vous adooooore! lol**

**Pour les prochains j'ai eu pas mal de propositions, et je retiens: Lucius et Ombrage... je sais pas encore dans quel ordre, mais ce seront les prochains...**

**Voili voulou, bonne lecture à tous!**

**Bisous!**

**Dolly67**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fred et George Weasley**

Exceptionnellement, Fred et George feront l'interview ensemble puisqu'ils l'ont demandé…

**Nom: **Fred et George Weasley

**Surnom: **Les jumeaux, les frères Weasley, les rouquins (Fred: _Les rouquins ? Qui nous a déjà appelé comme ça?_ George : _Tu te rappelles pas Elisa en première année ?_ Fred : _Ah oui pendant le cours de Rogue !_ 'les jumeaux rient' Dolly : _Heu… on a rien compris… On peut continuer ?_)

**Date de naissance: **1er Avril 1978 (Drago : _Tient c'est marrant, le jour des poissons d'Avril !_ Fred : _T'es con, c'est fait exprès !_ Drago : _Ah…_)

**Lieu d'habitation: **Au terrier, dans notre boutique, au quartier de l'Ordre (Lucius : _Vous bougez souvent… comme les clochards !_ Fred : _C'est juste que NOUS on a des amis pour nous accueillir_)

**Adresse mail:** FredetGeorge-l'un-est-grand-l'autre-petit. com (Drago : _Mais vous avez la même taille !_ Hermione : _Tu connais pas Laurel et Hardy ?_ Drago : _Qui ?_ Hermione : _Retourne à la maternelle !_ Drago : _Où ?_)

**Description physique:** Grands roux (Drago : _Pas très original !_ Fred : _T'es blond platine comme ton père, qu'est ce que t'y connais à l'originalité ?_)

**Partie du corps préférée:** Bonne question… peut être la même partie que Sirius… (Sirius : _Et oui, le 'bip' est une partie importante du corps !_ George : _Une partie sensible aussi surtout quand on tape dedans…_)

**Travail/Etude:** On a une boutique de farces et attrapes au 93 chemin de Traverse (Drago : _Et ça marche ?_ Fred : _D'abord occupe toi de tes fesses ! Mais oui, on gagne pleins de gallions !_)

**Situation familiale:** Nous sommes frères jumeaux et nous avons encore 5 autres frères et une sœur, avec nos parents évidemment (Lucius : _Les rats ça se reproduit vite !_ Arthur : _Par contre les Malefoy ça se reproduit pas vite… problème de stérilité Lucius ?_)

**Vie sentimentale:** C'est personnel 'rougissent' (Ginny : _Fred et George qui rougissent ! Waouh faut prendre une photo !_ Drago : _Une quoi ?_)

**Vous aimez:** Les blagues, les farces, s'amuser, se rebeller contre l'autorité s'il le faut, et embêter Ron (Ron : _Je confirme !_ Fred : _Oh pauvre petit Roninouchet…_)

**Vous détestez:** Voldemort, parce qu'il n'a aucun humour (Voldemort : _Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si ! T'en veux une bonne ? Harry va mourir ! Ah ah ah !_ Sirius : _Un p'tit somnifère pour éviter de dire des conneries ?_)

**Occupation du temps libre:** Avec la boutique on n'a plus beaucoup de temps libre mais on s'occupe en aidant l'Ordre du Phénix (Drago : _Vous aussi vous en faites parti ? Mais vous êtes combien ?_ George : _En fait y a tout le monde sauf toi !_ Drago : _C'est pas sympa !_ George : _Ben c'est toi qui est méchant !_ Drago : _Ah oui c'est vrai…_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** C'est un bon ami ; c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu ouvrir notre boutique et on le remerciera jamais assez ! (Harry : _Oh les gars, c'est pas la peine, on est ami, c'est normal_ 'moment d'émotion' Voldemort : _Raaaaaa mais arrêtez ce niant niant !_)

**But dans la vie:** Amuser les gens ! Et ça marche pour l'instant, non ?

**Position préférée:** Fred : _A quatre pattes !_ George : _A quatre pattes ?_ Fred : _Ouais la plus part des farces c'est plus simple de les utiliser à quatre pattes…_ George : _Ah ouais je suis d'accord avec toi !_ (Lily : _Même eux ne comprennent pas la question… Désespérant…_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vous voulez passer à notre boutique ?

**--------------------------**

**_Message à tout ceux qui aiment s'amuser :_ **

**Ca fait quelques mois que j'ai un forum ; qu'est-ce qu'on y fait ? On est une p'tite communauté, principalement fan de HP, on s'amuse, on fait des mini concours (où on gagne rien, c'est juste pour le fun lol), il y a pas mal de surprises qu'on ne voit pas à la première connexion 'clin d'oeil'; et puis surtout on s'entraide, on s'écoute et je crois pouvoir dire qu'on s'adooooore ! Pour preuve, la premiere rencontre « réelle » qu'on ait faite, c'est super bien déroulé !**

**Et comme on n'a jamais trop d'amis, j'invite tout ceux qui ont les mêmes délires que nous ! (je pense que quelqu'un qui aime cette fic, a le même délire)**

**Donc voilà, rendez-vous sur JEN (c'est son p'tit nom lol) à tout ceux que ça intéresse. Promis, ça ne vous coûtera rien, sauf peut être de vous faire des amis 'clin d'œil'**

**L'adresse : http://justeentrenous.vos forums. com (enlevez l'espace entre le "point" et le "com")**

**Et à très vite avec le prochain portrait !**

**Dolly67**


	14. Lucius Malefoy

**Lucius Malefoy**

**Nom:** Lucius Malefoy

**Surnom:** un quoi ?

**Date de naissance:** 1954 (Sirius : _et y a pas de jour ?_ Lucius : _qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?_ Sirius _: à moi rien, mais les lecteurs voudraient savoir…_ Lucius : _j'm'en fous des lecteurs ! J'suis méchant ! A bas les lecteurs !_ Voldemort : _Raaaaaa mais qui m'a mis un mangemort si con ? Sans lecteurs on n'est plus rien !_ Lucius : _Désolé maître…_)

**Lieu d'habitation:** un grand manoir luxueux (Arthur : _enfin en ce moment tu n'y vis plus !_ Lucius _: mais c'est le mien !_ 'tire la langue' Harry _: et c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin…)_

**Adresse mail:** (Voldemort : _c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé tombé pendant 13 ans ?_ Lucius : _Maitre, je vous ai déjà dis que…_ Voldemort : _Oui ça va, la ferme Malefoy !_ Harry : _Oh c'est trop mignon, Voldy et son p'tit luciusnouchet…_)

**Description physique:** grand, les cheveux blonds (Drago : _comme moi !_ se redresse fièrement Harry : _le pire c'est qu'il en est fier…_)

**Partie du corps préférée:** ma bouche (Narcissa : _Oh oui mon chéri, tu embrasses très bien !_ Lucius : _pourquoi tu me parles de ça toi ?_ Narcissa : _mais tu as dis que tu aimais ta bouche…_ Lucius : _pour pouvoir dire l'Avada Kedavra voyons !_ Narcissa : _ah_)

**Travail/Etude:** peu importe (Dumbledore _: travailleur social à Azkaban ! _Harry : _ça va, ça vous plait ?_ Lucius : _la ferme !_)

**Situation familiale:** une femme et un fils qui a rejoint les mangemorts, je suis très fier de lui (Harry _: pfff vous êtes vraiment fiers de n'importe quoi chez vous, d'abord le blond platine maintenant ça…_)

**Vie sentimentale:** j'ai une femme (Narcissa : _moi aussi je t'aiiime mon lulu !_)… mais si quelqu'un la veut, je vous la donne ! (Narcissa _: hé !_)

**Vous aimez:** C'est quoi cette question ? (Dolly67 : _ben une question…_ Harry : _être le toutou de Voldemort?_ Lucius : _Oh_ _la ferme ! J'suis pas son toutou !_ Voldemort : _QUOI ???_ Lucius : _si maître, je suis à votre service…'_s'agenouille' James : _j'ai un surnom pour toi : toutou lulu !_)

**Vous détestez:** tout ceux qui se foutent de moi ! (Arthur : _il reste pas grand monde alors…même ton maître se fout de toi…_)

**Occupation du temps libre:** j'exécute les ordres de mon maître (Harry : _Waouh ! Quelle originalité !_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** je n'ai qu'une envie : le trouver et le livrer au seigneur des ténèbres (Harry : _c'est pas compliqué de me trouver, je ne me cache même pas !_)

**But dans la vie:** servir au mieux mon maître (Harry : _on fait l'interview d'un elfe de maison là ?_ Hermione _: en tout cas, je créerai pas la SALM… Société d'Aide à la Libération des Malefoy_)

**Position préférée:** J'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! (Narcissa : _mais mon chéri !_ Lucius : _quoi quoi quoi ? M'énerve cette interview !_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vous voulez rejoindre les mangemorts ?


	15. Dolores Ombrage

**Bonjour! je sais que je mets du temps entre les portraits, et je m'en excuse, c'est pas aussi facile qu'on croit de les écrire Je rappelle aussi qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7 dans les portraits, il prend en compte la fin du tome 6 uniquement... j'apporterais sans doute des modifications à tous les portraits lorsque le tome 7 sera sorti en français... et maintenant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'attends votre avis! Bisous!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dolorès Ombrage**

**Nom: **Dolores Jane Ombrage (Drago: _Jane comme le seconde prénom d'Hermione!_ Hermione _: c'est_ _bien, t'as réussi à retenir ça ! Si tu pouvais retenir de la fermer aussi…_ Drago : _Hé ! Comment tu me parles ?_ Hermione : _bah en ouvrant la bouche…_)

**Surnom: **Grande inquisitrice de Poudlard (Harry : _Ex grande inquisitrice !_ Ombrage : _c'est pareil !_ Fred et George : _y a le crapaud aussi !_ Ombrage _: le crapaud ? qu'est ce que… je ne vous permets pas jeunes hommes !_ Fred : _nous on se permet !_)

**Date de naissance: **On ne demande pas son âge à une femme !

**Lieu d'habitation: **Dans une charmante petite maison rose avec mes 32 chats (Hermione : _32 chats ? waouh !_ Ombrage : _impressionnée jeune fille ?_ Hermione : _non pas du tout, votre cas est juste pire que je ne pensais !_)

**Adresse mail:** (Harry : _vous savez que depuis le ministre a reconnu s'être trompé ?_ Ombrage : _le ministère a toujours raison ! toujours !_ Fudge : _et non, malheureusement…_ Harry : _même le ministre le dit !_ Ombrage : _Mais…mais… mais…_ Sirius : _à vrai dire on est en août._)

**Description physique:** taille moyenne, visage rond, cheveux châtain impeccablement coiffé (Ron _: une lilliputienne à tête de crapaud !_ Fred et George : _Waouh ! Bravo petit frère, bien trouvé !_)

**Partie du corps préférée:** mon visage… si impeccable, si fier, si parfait (Sirius : _oula ça va les chevilles ? _Ombrage : _les chevilles ? Mais non ! Je parle de mon visage !_ Sirius : _…_)

**Travail/Etude:** au ministère de la magie, évidemment ! Quoi de plus noble que de servir notre cher ministre… elle se tourne vers Fudge (Fudge : _je ne suis plus ministre_) elle se tourne vers Scrimgeour (Harry : _vous savez même pas qui vous servez, pathétique ! Pire qu'un mangemort !_ Lucius :_ héééé !_ Harry : _bon ok, les mangemorts sont les plus pathétiques…_)

**Situation familiale:** Je n'ai pas de famille, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! (Harry : _Faudrait déjà que quelqu'un ait envie de vous avoir comme femme !_)

**Vie sentimentale:** Si je n'ai pas de famille, je n'ai pas de vie sentimental non plus… (Harry : _ah ben pour une fois que vous dites un truc intelligent !_)

**Vous aimez:** Mes chats, ma vie, monsieur le ministre (Scrimgeour : _Oh non pitié…_ Ombrage : _mais monsieur le ministre…_ Scrimgeour : _Oh la ferme, vous me soulez avec vos « monsieur le ministre » par ci, « monsieur le ministre » par là… mais vivez votre vie bon sang !_ Ombrage : _mais monsieur le ministre…_ Scrimgeour : _faites la taire, pitié !_)

**Vous détestez:** tous ceux qui s'opposent au ministre ! (Harry : _waouh ! Ca en fait du monde, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup d'amis !_ Ombrage :_ Sachez jeune homme qu'il y a de nombreux partisans du ministère !_ Harry : _Vos chats ça ne compte pas…_ Ombrage : _Ah…_)

**Occupation du temps libre:** Parce que vous croyez qu'on a du temps libre au ministère ? Nous ne glandons pas nous ! (Harry : _mais vous ne travaillez pas 24h/24h 7j/7…_ Ombrage : _bien sûr que si jeune homme !_ Scrimgeour : _A vrai dire, pas moi…_ Lucius :_ ni moi…_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** Je n'entretiens aucune relation avec ce jeune malotru ! Comment pouvez vous me poser cette question ? (Hermione : _elle aussi c'est en ouvrant la bouche…_)

**But dans la vie:** Servir mon ministre (Scrimgeour dépité Harry : _allez courage monsieur le ministre, avec un peu de chance elle mourra dans le tome 7 !_)

**Position préférée:** Debout ! Il vaut mieux toujours regarder les autres de haut ! (Fred et George : _il va vous falloir une échelle pour ça !_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vous aimez les chats ?


	16. Après le Tome 7!

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Déjà, merci pour vos commentaires, c'est un vrai plaisir! Et je suis contente que mon humour vous plaise!**

**Vous avez dû le remarquer, les 15 premiers portraits ont été fait avant que le Tome 7 ne soit sorti, ils ne prennent donc pas en compte ce tome… je les ai tous modifié en fonction de ce dernier tome, et vous trouverez donc ces 15 même personnages à partir du chapitre suivant ! Plus évidemment tout ceux que j'ajouterai au fur et à mesure de mon écriture!**

**J'ai déjà constaté plusieurs fois que mes portraits étaient si appréciés, que certains en faisaient de la pub sur leur blog ou autre : cela ne me dérange absolument pas, je vous demande juste de mettre un lien vers ici et de bien préciser que c'est mon œuvre (je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cela, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, donc merci de respecter mon humour, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste lol)**

**Voilà tout est dit, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PS : on me demande souvent « c'est quand le prochain ? », mais je ne le sais pas moi-même, donc merci pour vos encouragements et ajoutez moi dans vos favoris, comme ça dès que j'en ajoute un, vous serez averti 'clin d'œil'**


	17. Hermione G

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

**Nom**: Hermione Jane Granger (Drago éclate de rire _Tu as perdu Tarzan?_ Hermione: _La ferme la fouine!_)

**Surnom**: Je n'en ai pas (Ron: _miss-je-sais-tout !_ Graup: _hermy !_ Drago: _sang-de-Bourbe ! _Hermione :_ ça va, on a compris ! Ils sont horribles tous ceux là ! _Ron :_ mon p'tit sucre d'orge. 'Hermione réfléchit' _Hermione :_ ok, c'est celui là le pire !_)

**Date de naissance**: 19 Septembre 1979 ('Drago se marre' Hermione: _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore?_ Drago: _T'es vierge! Vierge toute ta vie! _Hermione :_ Ah ah ah ! Ce serait vraiment hilarant… si j'avais encore 4 ans !_)

**Lieu d'habitation**: Chez mes parents pendant les vacances et à Poudlard pendant l'année (Drago: _pfff! C'est une Gryffondor!_ McGonagall: _Quelque chose contre les Gryffondor Mr Malefoy?_ Drago: _Heu... Non professeur..._)

**Adresse mail**: Hermione-arrêtons-les mauvais-traitements-scandaleusement-affilgés-à-nos-amies-les-crétaures-magiques-et-luttons-pour-un-changement-de-leur-statut. com(Drago: _T'aurais pas pu faire plus court?_ Hermione: _Ho! Ton petit cerveau n'arrive pas à le retenir?_) 

**Description physique**: J'ai des yeux noisettes et d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés (Drago: _On dirait un balai!_ Hermione: _Tu peux parler Monsieur-le-roi-de-la-teinture-blonde!_)

**Partie du corps préféré**: Heu... Je ne sais pas... (Krum et Ron en même temps: _Ses yeux! _Ron :_ hé ! elle est à moi ! _Krum :_ j'ai bien le droit d'aimer ses yeux non ?_ 'regarde noir de Ron'Krum :_ heu nan… ok…_)

**Travail/Etude**: J'ai pris une année sabbatique, le temps de trouver le moyen de détruire Voldemort et je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce que je ferais après (Harry : _waouh ! pour une fois t'es pas obsédée par tes études !_ Ron : _je détins sur elle!_ 'fier' Hermione : _Ron, espèce de crétin ! Tu ne devrais pas en être fier ! C'est horrible ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?_ Ron : _hé ben on va se marier, avoir pleins d'enfants, et tu t'en occuperas !_ Hermione : _Oh c'est mignon…_ 'embrasse Ron' _mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'en occuper, TU resteras à la maison ! Je veux être indépendante ! Pas desperate housewives !_)

**Situation familiale**: Je suis fille unique, mes parents sont dentistes et apparemment je vais épouser Ron (Drago:_ Pas de chance, tu passes de moldus à crétin ! _Hermione :_ et toi de mangemort à rien du tout, c'est mieux peut être ?_)

**Vie sentimentale**: Ben j'aime Ron et il m'aime (Voldemort : _Raaa quelle horreur cet amour ! Je veux mourir ! Tuez moi !_ Harry : _c'est déjà fait…_)

**Vous aimez**: Heu... (Fred et George: _Les études? Lire? La bibliothèque? L'autorité? Les règlements? Les causes perdues? Ron?_ Drago: _Les causes perdues et Weasmoche c'est pas la même chose?_)

**Vous détestez**: Les injustices, les mauvais traitements sur les créatures sans défense comme les elfes de... (Drago: _Pitié! Faites la taire!_)

**Occupation du temps libre**: Je vais à la bibliothèque. J'aime bien les livres sur l'histoire de la magie, les potions, les plantes, les animaux, les créatures magiques, les métamorphoses... (Drago: _C'est bon on a compris, t'aimes les bouquins!_) ... et l'histoire de Poudlard c'est mon préféré! Je le conseille à tout le monde! (Drago: _rien à foutre de ce livre!_ McGonagall:_ Vous avez tort mr Malefoy, c'est un livre passionnant!_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter**: C'est mon meilleur ami (Drago: _Beurk ! Un meilleur ami !_ Voldemort : _Je dirais même plus : beurk ! beurk ! beurk !_)

**But dans la vie**: Réussir mes prochains examens (Ron : _tu ne changeras jamais…_ Hermione : _qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ Ron : _que t'adores les études et que c'est pour ça que je t'aime !_ Hermione : _Ah, ok._ Harry chuchotte à Ron : _bien rattrapé !_ Ron : _je progresse, t'as vu ça ?)_

**Position préférée**: Peu importe! Je peux lire dans toutes les positions.

**Quelque chose à ajouter**: Vous voulez pas adhérer à la S.A.L.E.?


	18. Drago M

**DRAGO MALEFOY**

**Nom**: Drago Malefoy

**Surnom**: J'en ai pas! (Hermione: _La fouine bondissante!_ Drago: _Tais-toi!_)

**Date de naissance**: 5 Juin 1980 (Ron: _Génial! Je suis plus vieux que toi! _Drago: _Et alors? On s'en fou!_)

**Lieu d'habitation**: J'habite dans le plus grand manoir de Grande-Bretagne (Harry : _que t'as hérité de ton p'tit papa, y a pas de quoi être fier !_ Drago : _et alors ? faut bien que j'habite quelque part…_ Harry : _c'est pas faux…_)

**Adresse mail**: Drago-le-plus-beau-mec-de-Poudlard. com (Pansy: _Oh ouiiii on t'aime Drago!_ Hermione:_ Vraiment pathétique!_ )

**Description physique**: Vous le voyez bien, non? Beau, avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il le faut... D'ailleurs je peux vous le montrer Dolly67... ('Je rêve où il me drague là?' Dolly67: _Non mais ça va pas?_)

**Partie du corps préférée**: Mes cheveux (Rogue: _Ha bon? _Drago: _En tout cas ils sont mieux que les votre!_)

**Travail/Etude**: Je viens de finir ma septième année à Poudlard et je ne pense pas que je vais travailler : j'ai hérité de la fortune de mon père, ça me suffit pour vivre ! (Lucius : _Drago ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à tout dépenser !_ Drago : _La ferme père, comme si vous pouviez m'en empêcher…_)

**Situation familiale**: Fils unique, avec des parents que j'ai renié. (Voldemort :_ tient j'ai fais pareil!_)

**Vie sentimentale**: Je suis sorti avec toutes les filles de Serpentard (Hermione:_ Que des superficielles !_ Drago:_ Et alors? T'es jalouse?_)

**Vous aimez**: Qu'on me laisse tranquille (Hermione : _oh le pauvre chou, il est harcelé par son fan club !_ Drago : _c'est sûr que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est miss Weasmoche !_)

**Vous détestez**: les prétentieux 'regarde Harry' (Harry : on dirait que tu parles de toi…)

**Occupation du temps libre**: Draguer les filles dans ton genre Dolly67... (Dolly67:_ Mais tu me lâches oui? Va jouer ailleurs!_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter**: Je le déteste! (Harry:_ Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je te déteste!_)

**But dans la vie**: Etre le plus beau et le plus respectable homme au monde (Hermione: Hé ben, y_ a du boulot !)_

**Position préférée**: Je les aime toutes, vous voulez qu'on les essaye? 'Je vais vite le calmer lui s'il ne me lâche pas!'

**Quelque chose à ajouter**: Ca vous dit nous deux dans un lit? ('Dolly67 s'énerve et lui met un coup entre les deux jambes. Drago se tord de douleur' Hermione: _Bien joué!_ Dolly67:_ Merci_)


	19. Ron W

**RON WEASLEY**

**Nom: **Ron Weasley (Molly: _Ronald mon chéri!_ Ron: _M'man!)_

**Surnom: **Ron-Ron par Lavande mais je déteste (Lavande: _Hé! C'est mignon_! Ron: _Mignon? Je te rappelle que j'ai plus 4 ans!_), et Weasmoche par Drago mais je n'aime pas non plus (Drago: _Dommage, ça te va si bien pourtant!_)

**Date de naissance: **1er Mars 1980

**Lieu d'habitation: **Poudlard pendant l'année et avec ma famille, au terrier, pendant les vacances (Lucius: _Pfff, c'est pas une habitation ça, c'est un trou perdu! '_Arthur se lève' Arthur: _Répète ça si tu oses! _Dolly67: _Du calme messieurs, laissons Ron s'exprimer, merci._)

**Adresse mail:** Ron-le-meilleur-ami-de-Harry-Potter. com (Drago: _De toute façon tu ne seras jamais rien de mieux que ça! _Ron: _Je te rappelle que je suis célèbre maintenant! Et toi, tu fais quoi?_)

**Description physique: **Grand, roux et les yeux bleus (Drago:_ Comme tous les Weasmoche en fait_)

**Partie du corps préférée: **Heu... Je ne sais pas du tout... ('Harry se tourne vers Hermione' Harry: _Et toi, tu préfères quoi chez lui?_ Hermione: _Son tatouage en forme de dragon sur la fesse droite !_ 'Harry se tourne vers Ron' : _t'as un tatouage ?_ Hermione : _Mais non, c'est pour rire ! T'aurais du voir ta tête !_)

**Travail/Etude: **J'ai arreté à ma sixième année, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. (Hermione : _peu importe, je te soutiendrais !_ Voldemort : _Oh c'est mignon… beurk beurk !!!_)

**Situation familiale: **J'ai cinq frères, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George, et une petite soeur, Ginny (Drago: _Dingue! T'arrives à retenir le nom de tous ces bâtards!_ Hermione: _Pas toi? T'as Alzeihmer qui s'installe Drago?_)

**Vie sentimentale: **Je suis sortie avec Lavande, et maintenant je sors avec Hermione (Drago : _C'est lamentable…_ Ron : _jaloux !_)

**Vous aimez: **Heu... Je ne sais pas... (Fred et George:_ Le Quidditch? Les filles? Hermione?_ Ron: _Hé! C'est mon interview alors taisez-vous!_ Fred et George: _Ben quoi? C'est pas vrai?_ 'Ron rougit')

**Vous détestez: **Les Malefoy, les mangemorts, vous-savez-qui, les araignées, les cours, les devoirs, être toujours second, Lavande, les filles compliquées, les traîtres... (Fred et George: _Tu sais pas ce que tu aimes mais tu sais ce que tu détestes toi! _Ron: _Et alors?_)

**Occupation du temps libre: **jouer au Quidditch, m'amuser avec mes amis, manger tous ce que les elfes nous préparent (Hermione: _Et les cours alors?_ Ron: _Oh non, c'est trop chiant ça! '_regard noir de Hermione' Ron : _je voulais dire… bien sûr, les cours, c'est génial !_ Hermione : _Ca va, personne n'y croit…_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **C'est mon meilleur ami (Hermione: _Oh, c'est trop mignon..._ Ron: _Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez les filles à trouver que tout est mignon?_)

**But dans la vie: **Ne plus être le second (Drago: _T'as raison Weasmoche, troisième ça te va mieux!_ Ron: _La ferme!_)

**Position préférée: **Position pour quoi faire?

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Heu... Vous pourriez m'expliquer comment fonctionnent les filles? (Hermione : _pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu m'as non ?_ Ron : _Bien sûr, mais… mais…_ Hermione : _Mais quoi ?_ Ron : _Heu rien…_ 'Ron chuchotte' : _vous voyez ?_)


	20. Severus R

**SEVERUS ROGUE**

**Nom:** Severus Rogue

**Surnom:** Aucun (Les maraudeurs: _Servilus '_regard noir de Rogue')

**Date de naissance:** 9 Janvier 1959 (Trelawney: _Oh! Vous êtes Capricorne! C'est un signe qui révèle beaucoup de sérieux, et surtout un mélange entre la chèvre et le poisson... _James: _Ah ben tout s'explique maintenant! Un caractère de chèvre et une face de poisson!)_

**Date de mort: **en juin dernier, tué par Nagini dans la cabane hurlante (James : _Ca c'est de la mort originale !_)

**Lieu d'habitation:** J'habitais une maison dans l'impasse du Tisseur (Bellatrix: _J'y suis déjà allée, c'est moche comme tout! _Rogue: _Et alors? Tu crois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ton avis?_)

**Adresse mail:** Severus-Rogue-professeur-de-potions-puis-de-défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal-puis-directeur-à-Poudlard. com (Hermione:_ C'est pas très original professeur... _Rogue:_ Miss Granger, je ne pense pas qu'on vous ait demandé votre avis ! _Dolly67: _Ben en même temps, ils ont tous le droit de donner leur avis, sinon c'est pas marrant! _)

**Description physique:** J'ai des cheveux noirs, un nez crochu et des yeux noirs (James:_ Et des cheveux tout gras! Jamais tu les laves ? _Rogue: _T'es expert en cheveux maintenant ? _James: _Ben en tout cas moi je ne ressemble pas à une chauve-souris graisseuse_)

**Partie du corps préférée:** Mon cerveau (James: _C'est pas très beau comme partie ça... _Rogue: _C'est pas fait pour être beau imbécile ! _)

**Travail/Etude:** J'ai été professeur de potion à Poudlard pendant 14 ans, je suis devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal il y a deux ans, et cette année, j'étais directeur. Mais j'espère redevenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (Harry : _vous êtes mort…_Rogue: _Et alors? Quirrell avait Voldemort en lui, Lockart n'y connaissait rien en défense contre les forces du mal, Remus était un loup garou, Maugrey était en fait Barty junior, un malade évadé d'Azkaban, et Ombrage une vieille folle au service de ce ministre de la magie qui a démissionné depuis! Alors un fantome, ce ne serait pas le pire !_)

**Situation familiale:** Ma mère était Eileen Prince (Dolly67: _Et votre père? _Rogue: _Je n'ai jamais eu de père ! _James: _Ah bon? Tu es le fruit de l'immaculée conception ?)_

**Vie sentimentale:** Ca ne vous regarde pas! (James: _Ca va, on sait tous maintenant que t'aimes ma Lily chérie ! Rogue : la ferme ! _James :_ Mais c'est moi qui l'ait eu ! Na na na ! _Lily :_ James, on dirait un gamin… _James :_ pardon ma Lily…_)

**Vous aimez:** Les subtilités de la magie, les potions, le calme des cachots, la noirceur du coeur de tous les individus, même les soit disant saint comme Potter (James: _Hé! N'insulte pas mon fils ! _Rogue: _Je parlais de toi! _James: _Ah d'accord... Pas de problème..._)

**Vous détestez:** Ces imbéciles qu'on appelle "élève", ils ne savent même plus apprécier un chaudron qui boue ou le délicat parfum du sang de dragon... (Dumbledore: _Professeur, je pense que vous devriez sortir de vos cachots plus souvent. Vous découvriez un monde rempli de merveilles... _Rogue: _Tant que vous y êtes, dites moi que les fleurs sont belles ! N'importe quoi ! )_

**Occupation du temps libre:** Je remplissais des missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix mais comme je suis mort, il faut que je trouve autre chose… (Dumbledore : _Une partie de pétanque ?_ Rogue : _…_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** C'était mon élève, et je l'ai toujours détesté! Il se prend pour une célébrité, le centre du monde et se croit supérieur à tout le monde.(Voldemort, Drago, les mangemorts, les Serpentards (bref tout les méchants): _C'est vrai ça! _Harry: _Je le suis, je vous ai tué!)_

**But dans la vie:** Etre contre Voldemort parce qu'il a tué Lily (Voldemort : _je voulais pas la tuer moi, c'est sa faute !_ Rogue : _Ah bon ? Elle s'est jetée l'avada kedavra toute seule ?_ Voldemort : _heu non…_)

**Position préférée:** Debout. C'est la meilleure position pour avoir un peu de respect.

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vous avez fini avec votre stupide interview? Je peux retourner à des choses moins futiles?


	21. Albus D

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**Nom:** Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Dolly67: _Ca doit pas être pratique pour remplir les formulaires de la sécu !_)

**Surnom:** Le plus grand sorcier du monde ou vieux fou, ça dépend des gens...

**Date de naissance:** Oh! Ca fait si longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus (Voldemort: _De toute façon on s'en fou, vous êtes mort maintenant_)

**Date de décès:** C'était fin juin, l'an dernier...(Voldemort: _Bien fait! Il était temps que vous mouriez!_ Dumbledore: _tant de gentillesse dans ta bouche Tom..._ )

**Lieu d'habitation:** C'est une information confidentielle, je ne peux pas vous en parler...(Drago: _De toute façon ça n'intéresse personne ! _Voldemort:_ Bien sûr que si jeune imbécile! On aurait pu aller le tuer chez lui si on savait où c'était ! _Drago: _Oh oui, pardon maître_)

**Adresse mail:** Mon adresse quoi? (Dolly67:_ Votre adresse mail, vous savez celle que vous avez sur internet! _Dumbledore:_ Qu'est-ce que c'est internet? Un nouveau sort que je ne connais pas ? _Dolly67: _C'est rien, laissez tomber_)

**Description physique:** Je suis grand avec une barbe et des cheveux argentés (Mkorrigane (une de mes lectrices, mais on ne sait pas d'où elle débarque): _Oh!_ _On dirait le père Noël! _)

**Partie du corps préférée:** Mon genou gauche parce que le plan du métro de Londres y est gravé, c'est très utile vous savez. (Lucius:_ C'est totalement ridicule, à quoi ça peut bien servir pour des sorciers comme nous? On ne va pas dans le métro se mélanger aux moldus ! _Dumbledore:_ Et pourquoi pas? C'est très amusant comme endroit_ )

**Travail/Etude:** Actuellement je suis mort, donc je n'exerce plus aucun travail, mais avant cela j'étais directeur du collège de Poudlard, ex-professeur de métamorphose, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, président-sorcier du Magenmagot, commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Enchanteur-en-chef et manitou de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. (McGonagall:_ Ca fait beaucoup de tâche à accomplir pour un seul homme '_Hermione se tourne vers Ron' Hermione: _Et toi qui te plaignais de quelques devoirs ! _)

**Situation familiale:** J'ai un frère nommé Abelforth qui travaille dans un bar à Pré-au-Lard, et un très beau phénix: Fumseck (Voldemort: _C'est qu'un imbécile de piaf ! _Dumbledore: _T'es jaloux de pas en avoir un! _)

**Vie sentimentale:** Je préfère laisser cela aux plus jeunes, ce n'est plus de mon âge vous savez... (Pomfresh: _Oh! Mais pourquoi dites vous cela? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour l'amour... _Dumbledore: _Ben maintenant que je suis mort, ce n'est de toute façon plus possible _)

**Vous aimez:** Le bowling, la musique de chambre et toutes les sucreries, les surprises de Bertie Crochue sont amusantes bien qu'il m'ait arrivé de tomber sur des saveurs assez particulières. Le sorbet au citron est sans nul doute celui que je préfère, il a un goût tout à fait original, que j'apprécie énormément. Les patacitrouilles sont étonnantes également, même si ce ne sont pas ceux que je préfère, il m'arrive d'en déguster de temps en temps. J'adore aussi les Chocogrenouilles, surtout qu'ils ont créé ma carte, c'est très amusant! C'est vraiment impressionnant le nombre de sucreries qu'il existe, sans parler évidemment de ceux des moldus comme les sucettes ou les chewing gum... (Voldemort: _Je crois que c'est bon, on a compris que vous aimiez les sucreries! Encore une de vos lubies débiles_)

**Vous détestez:** Rien. Détestez quelque chose nous conduit à avoir de la haine, et c'est un sentiment mauvais pour l'être humain. Je préfère toujours croire à la bonté qui existe dans chaque chose, dans chaque coeur, et ne jamais céder à la facilité en "détestant" quelqu'un (Voldemort: _C'est quoi ce discours débile? Vous racontez vraiment n'importe quoi ! _Harry:_ Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Voldemort, y a pas de bonté dans son coeur!_)

**Occupation du temps libre:** Je m'occupais surtout de l'Ordre du Phénix mais à présent je vais d'avantage me pencher sur un nouveau sport que j'ai découvert: la pétanque!

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** Il est un peu comme mon petit fils, une certaine relation de confiance s'est installée entre nous (Harry: _C'est vrai, il est le grand père que je n'ai jamais eu, tout en restant le directeur de Poudlard!_ Voldemort: _Arrêtez ça me donne envie de tuer quelqu'un! _)

**But dans la vie:** Jusqu'à maintenant c'était d'éliminer le mal de la planète, mais comme je suis mort, je vais plutôt profiter du repos qui s'offre à moi, donc je dirais me reposer.

**Position préférée:** Allongé! J'avais si peu de temps pour dormir avant, mais maintenant je peux me reposer autant que je le souhaite! C'est merveilleux!

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vous voulez un Fizwizbiz?


	22. James P

**JAMES POTTER**

**Nom: **James Potter

**Surnom: **Cornedrue par les maraudeurs (Sirius: _Les maraudeurs, ça c'était génial! _Lily: _Je trouve pas, à cette époque vous n'étiez que des petits prétentieux_.Sirius: _Et tu nous détestais... _Lily:_ Ah? Et ça a changé '_Lily reste sérieuse, puis en voyant la mine perplexe de Sirius, elle éclate de rire')

**Date de naissance: **Bonne question... Quel âge croyez-vous que j'aurais si j'étais pas mort? (Sirius et Remus: _39 ans! '_James dépité' James: _Merci les gars! _Sirius: _Mais de rien, c'est fait pour ça les amis!_)

**Date de décès: **31 Octobre 1981(Rogue:_ Pas étonnant, c'est le jour d'Halloween, y a pas mieux pour mourir! _Lily:_ Oh la ferme Servilus! '_Rogue rougit' Rogue : Heu oui Lily…)

**Lieu d'habitation: **J'habitais une superbe maison à Godric's Hollow avec ma merveilleuse femme, Lily, qui est là, et mon garçon, Harry ('Voldemort se redresse, fier' Voldemort: _Et c'est moi qui l'a réduit en cendre! _James: _C'est moi qui l'AI réduit en cendre! Apprend à parler français crétin! _)

**Adresse mail:** James-Potter-le-mari-de-la-merveilleuse-Lily. com (Remus: _T'en fais pas un peu de trop là? _James: _Jamais pour ma Lily chérie !_)

**Description physique:** Je suis grand, mince, mes yeux sont noisettes et mes cheveux sont noirs (Sirius: _Et toujours en bataille! _James:_ C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à les dompter, mais c'est ce qui plait aux femmes '_clin d'oeil à Lily' Lily: _Heu... Non mon chéri, moi je trouve pas ça beau... '_James dépité')

**Partie du corps préférée:** Mes cheveux! Même si ma femme ne les apprécie pas, moi je les adore 'se passe la main dans les cheveux, comme pour avoir l'air cool' (Rogue: _On dirait que t'as encore 16 ans, c'est pathétique ! _James: _Ouais, c'est ça, t'es jaloux de ma super chevelure surtout! _)

**Travail/Etude:** Je suis mort, donc je n'en ai plus. Ca c'est génial!

**Situation familiale:** J'ai une femme, la délicieuse Lily Potter, qui est toujours à mes côtés, et un merveilleux fiston, Harry Potter, que tout le monde connaît, et dont je suis très fier (Harry:_ Merci papa '_James enlace Harry' Voldemort: _Beurk! Beurk! Beurk! C'est dégoûtant! _)

**Vie sentimentale:** J'ai ma femme que j'aime, et avant, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de petites copines, contrairement à Sirius, qui les collectionnaient (Sirius: _Hé! Pas besoin de le dire à tout le monde! Maintenant les femmes ne me croiront plus quand je leur dirais que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'aventure. _James: _Parce qu'elles te croyaient avant? _Sirius: _Heu... Non c'est vrai, bizarrement, elles ne m'ont jamais cru... _)

**Vous aimez:** Ma famille, mes amis, le Quidditch (Sirius: _Et_ _enfreindre les règlements… _James: _Oh non! Je ne fais plus ça maintenant, c'est du passé! _Lily: _Ah bon? Pourtant lundi dernier tu as... _James:_ Lily! Lily! Pas besoin de parler de nos histoires! _)

**Vous détestez:** Servilus, c'est un crétin, et je me demande bien comment il a pu devenir professeur ET directeur! Et puis sinon Voldemort, les mangemorts et toute la magie noire évidemment!

**Occupation du temps libre:** Faire du Quidditch, et je m'essaye à toute sorte de sport, c'est vraiment génial tout le temps qu'on a quand on est mort!

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** Hé bien c'est mon fils, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit... Je n'ai pas été longtemps à ses côtés, puisque je suis mort rapidement, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le regarder régulièrement de là haut. Et ce que je vois me rend très fier, il est devenu quelqu'un de bien, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer. (Voldemort: _Oh, mais c'est pas bientôt fini? Qui je dois tuer pour que vous arrêtiez ? _)

**But dans la vie:** Continuer de vivre heureux avec Lily

**Position préférée:** Heu... Je ne sais pas trop... Debout peut être... Oui, debout ça impressionne toujours tout le monde, surtout que ce n'est pas une position très confortable et que c'est assez difficile à faire... (Lily: _Debout? _James:_ Oui, tu n'es pas d'accord? _Lily: _Mais... Je...Enfin... _James:_ Mais voyons chéri, tu sais bien que ça impressionne tout le monde quand je me tiens debout sur mon balai! _Lily:_ Sur ton balai? _James: _Bien sûr! Sur quoi d'autre? A quoi tu pensais '_Lily rougit' Lily: _Oh, à rien de plus que tous les lecteurs... _)

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Ca vous dit de devenir un maraudeur? (Lily: _JAMES!!! _James: _Oui ma Lily? Je plaisantais bien sûr! _James murmure: _Si ça vous intéresse, je vous accepte, vous me semblez parfaite ! _Lily: _JAMES!!! _James: _Oui ma Lily d'amour? _Lily :_ Jamais il ne changera… _)


	23. Harry P

**HARRY POTTER**

**Nom: **Harry James Potter

**Surnom: **Heu… (Les jumeaux : _le survivant ? l'élu ? celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ?_ Harry : _Mouais…_ Les jumeaux : _ben quoi ? c'est pas vrai ?_ Harry : _si mais je voulais faire mon modeste !_)

**Date de naissance: **31 Juillet 1980 (Lucius : _« naitra quand le septieme mois mourra »_ Harry : _pardon ?_ Lucius : _je viens de comprendre la prophétie !_ Harry : _…_)

**Lieu d'habitation: **4 Privet Drive et Poudlard, mais maintenant que tout est fini, je ne sais pas trop… (Drago : _t'es un sans domicile fixe ! Ah ah ah !_ Harry : _t'es un sans ami ! Ah ah ah !_ « Drago boude »)

**Adresse mail:** Harry-celui-que-tout-le-monde-connait. com (Les jumeaux : _et la modestie alors ?_ James : _laissez le ! Il a bien le droit de frimer ! C'est bien fiston !_ Lily : _James ! Ne l'encourage pas à faire comme toi !_ James : _Mais ma Lily, je… je… bon ok, je frime !_ 'voix de gamin' _mon fils a battu le plus grand méchant de tous les temps ! Na na na !_ 'tire la langue')

**Description physique:** Brun, les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front (Drago : _C'est Harry Potter quoi !_ Ginny : _il est trop beauuuu !_ Drago : _qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?_ Ginny : _Bah déjà il se teint pas les cheveux lui…_)

**Partie du corps préférée:** Mes yeux verts, ce sont ceux de ma mère (Voldemort : _Encore des sentiments beurk ! beurk ! beurk ! J'ai envie de vomir !_ Les jumeaux : _Besoin d'un vomitif ? Les jumeaux à votre service !_ Voldemort _:…_)

**Travail/Etude:** Ca fait un an que j'ai arrêté mes études à Poudlard, maintenant que j'ai anéanti le méchant, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… peut être auror…

**Situation familiale:** Mes parents sont décédés, et mon oncle et ma tante m'ont receuilli mais nous n'avons pas vraiment d'affinité (Dudley :_ il parle de nous là non ?_ Vernon : _je… je ne sais pas… ne t'en mêle pas surtout, ne t'en mêle pas !_ 'Voldemort s'approche de Vernon' Voldemort : _Bouuuuuuh !_ 'Vernon saute de peur' Voldemort : _Ah ah ! ils sont marrants ces moldus !_)

**Vie sentimentale:** La guerre étant finie, je me suis remis avec Ginny (Ginny : _et nous allons nous marier !_ Harry : _heu… ça je ne sais pas… je…enfin on est un peu jeune…_ Ginny : _Alala les hommes et leur peur de l'engagement ! Pourtant ça arrivera, c'est écrit dans notre avenir !_ 'clin d'œil de Ginny'

**Vous aimez:** La vie ! (Dumbledore : _Excellente preuve de sagesse ! Peu de gens répondraient cela._ Harry : _j'ai combattu Voldemort depuis mes 11 ans, j'ai eu le temps d'acquérir un max de sagesse !_)

**Vous détestez:** Voldemort devrais-je dire, mais en fait non, maintenant qu'il est mort, je m'en fous ! (Voldemort : _Hé ! C'est pas sympa de dire ça ! T'es sensé être le gentil et te préoccuper de tout le monde !_ Harry : _Vous avez voulu me tuer plusieurs fois, je vais pas vous remercier non plus !_)

**Occupation du temps libre:** le Quidditch, je suis attrappeur (Drago : _un minable attrappeur !_ Harry : _C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours attrappé le vif d'or quand on jouait contre les Serpentard ?_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** C'est moi… mais moi-même m'aime bien !

**But dans la vie:** Vivre enfin heureux et en paix sans un malade qui veut ma mort (Voldemort : _c'est moi le malade ?_ Harry : _bah oui !_ Voldemort : _Ah ok, c'était juste pour savoir_)

**Position préférée:** Assis sur… (Lily : _Comment osez-vous lui demander ça ? Un si jeune enfant !_ Harry : _Maman, je suis pas si jeune…_ Lily : _Oui oui bien sûr mon poussin… laissez le tranquille avec vos questions vicieuses !_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vive JK Rowling ! On ne le dit pas assez je trouve…


	24. Lily P

**LILY EVANS**

**Nom: **Lily Potter, née Evans

**Surnom: **A ma connaissance, je n'en ai pas (James:_ Ma Lily d'amour, mon ange, mon amour, mon petit balai..._ Harry: _Balai? C'est étrange ça._ James:_ Mais non, Lily est aussi indispensable dans ma vie qu'un balai pour un match de Quidditch !_ Harry: _Ah d'accord! Mais c'est bizarre quand même..._ )

**Date de naissance: **On ne demande jamais son âge à une femme, c'est très incorrect (Sirius: _Ben t'as 39 ans, comme nous tous!_ 'regard noir de Lily')

**Date de décès: **31 Octobre 1981, tout comme mon mari (Rogue: _Pas très original!_ Lily: _Oh ça va, on l'a pas choisi non plus!_ )

**Lieu d'habitation: **Avant de mourir, à Godric's Hollow (Molly: _Ah oui c'était un quartier très sympathique, j'y suis déjà allée quelque fois avant la fin de la guerre, c'était calme et les maisons avaient l'air chaleureuse !_ Lily:_ Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'y est installé. Avant que tout soit détruit, j'avais décoré l'endroit dans un style du 19ème siècle sorcier._ Molly: _19ème? C'est une période que j'aime beaucoup aussi, mais c'est assez difficile de trouver des éléments décoratifs non?_ Lily: _Oh non à l'époque il y avait un marché sorcier dans l'avenue Rowling, vraiment ce n'était pas cher et on trouvait toute sorte d'objet !_ Molly: _Ah, je ne connaissais pas, dommage qu'il n'existe plus, j'aurais bien voulu acheter quelques bricoles pour égayer le terrier. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de la décoration, alors je fais avec ce que je trouve_. Lily: _Je comprends, ce n'est pas évident quand on a des enfants. Je me souviens quand Harry est né, je n'ai plus eu une minute à moi, et même si James était là, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire les marchés comme je le voulais..._ James et Arthur: _Hé! Stop!_ James:_ Vous allez parler couche culotte bientôt? Parce que si c'est ça, on s'en va nous._ Lily:_ Oh oui désolé mon chéri, on s'est laissé emporter_)

**Adresse mail: **Lily-celle-qui-s'est-sacrifiée-pour-son-fils. com (James: _Un acte héroïque, vraiment je suis fier de toi ma chérie!_ Voldemort: _La plus grosse connerie de sa vie oui! Elle aurait mieux fait de me laisser tuer Harry, comme ça elle serait encore en vie et moi je régnerais en maître sur le monde! Mouahahahaahah!_ Sirius: _Puis-je vous proposer un bonbon à la menthe?_ )

**Description physique: **Mes cheveux sont auburn, pas roux comme je l'ai déjà vu dans beaucoup de fic, et oui, j'y tiens beaucoup parce que le roux ne me va pas bien. Je ne sais pas où on a pu vous dire que j'étais rousse... Enfin bref, sinon j'ai les yeux verts, comme Harry, mais ça tout le monde le sait.

**Partie du corps préférée: **J'aime beaucoup mes yeux (James: _Moi aussi!_ Rogue: _On s'en fout que t'aimes tes yeux toi!_ James:_ Mais t'es con Servilus, je voulais dire que j'aime les yeux de Lily!_ Rogue: _Ah d'accord, moi aussi j'aime ses yeux…_)

**Travail/Etude: **Vous trouvez pas que c'est une question idiote? Je suis morte, je n'en ai pas! (James:_ C'est vrai que c'est idiot!_ Dolly67: _Oh ça va! C'est pas plus idiot que le 'petit balai'_ )

**Situation familiale: **Comme James l'a déjà dit, c'est mon mari et j'ai un fils, Harry Potter, que vous devez commencer à bien connaître maintenant (Voldemort: _Ouais ouais ça va, on le connaît tous ce petit prétentieux, pas besoin d'en parler pendant 20 ans! Il est pas important!_ Lily: _Ben si, sans lui y aurait pas d'histoire, donc il est important quand même!_)

**Vie sentimentale: **J'aime de tout mon coeur mon cher mari, James, même si à notre rencontre ça n'a pas été immédiatement le cas (Rogue: _A l'époque t'étais encore intelligente…_ Lily:_ Tu veux dire que je ne le suis plus ? Tout ça juste parce que je n'ai pas voulu te suivre toi et tes amis mangemorts ! _Rogue :_ Mais non Lily, c'est pas… je suis désolé… _James :_ C'est pas souvent qu'on voit Servilus s'aplatir devant une femme ! _Voldemort :_ Je suis d'accord, un peu de couille Rogue !_ )

**Vous aimez: **Mon mari, mon fils, ma mort (Sirius: _Ta mort?_ Lily: _Ben oui, tu veux que je dise quoi? Ma vie?_ Sirius: _Ah oui vu comme ça…_)

**Vous détestez: **Voldemort, ses mangemorts et tous ceux qui font du mal à mon garçon (James: _Ca fait beaucoup de monde ça !_ Lily: _C'est sûr!_)

**Occupation du temps libre: **J'ai essayé le Quidditch, mais vraiment c'est pas mon truc, alors je me suis mise depuis peu à jouer au poker avec James et Sirius. Et je dois vous dire qu'ils aiment pas ça, je les bats tout le temps! (James et Sirius: _N'importe quoi!_ Lily:_ Si si c'est vrai, mais ils ne le reconnaîtront jamais, vous savez comment sont les hommes..._ 'clin d'oeil')

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon fils, et je l'aime de tout mon coeur (Harry:_ Moi aussi je t'aime maman!_ Voldemort:_ Beurk! J'ai bien fait de la tuer, sinon on assisterait à ça constamment dans l'histoire!_)

**But dans la vie: **Je n'ai pas vraiment de "vie" vu que je suis morte, donc mon but dans la mort c'est de voir grandir mon fils, de le voir avoir des enfants, des petits enfants, et évidemment de vivre ça aux côtés de mon cher époux. ('James fier, se redresse' : c'est de moi qu'elle parle là !)

**Position préférée:** 'Lily rougit' (James: _Tu peux leur dire que t'aime bien être assise !_ Lily:_ Mais James!_ James:_ Ben quoi? C'est pas comme ça que t'aimes lire?_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Je suis la seule à comprendre le double sens de la question précédente? (Drago: _Nan nan moi aussi je le comprends_ 'clin d'oeil' Lily: _Et t'as pas honte à ton âge?_ 'Drago gêné' Drago : _Si madame..._ )


	25. Remus L

**REMUS LUPIN**

**Nom: **Remus Lupin

**Surnom: **Lunard

**Date de naissance: **Oh! J'ai 39 ans comme tous mes camarades (Sirius: _Et comme nous, il est mort !_ Remus : _C'est pas ma plus grande réussite ça…_ Sirius : _les maraudeurs réunis au paradis ! Ca c'est cool !_ Remus : _Mouais…_)

**Date de mort : **Il n'y a pas très longtemps, fin juin.

**Lieu d'habitation: **Le paradis, j'avoue que c'est plutôt joli**… **(James : _Ouais Réré !_ Remus : _Réré ? C'est quoi ce surnom idiot ?_ James : _Tu préfères mumus peut être ?_ Remus : _on ne peut pas rester à Lunard ?_ James : _Ah si… j'voulais juste mettre un peu de piment dans ta vie._ Lupin : _je viens de mourir, c'est assez pimenté comme ça non ?_)

**Adresse mail:** Remus-ne-m'embêtez-pas-pendant-la-pleine-lune. com (Dudley: _Pourquoi?_ Vernon: _Chut Dudley, ne t'occupe pas de ces gens malfaisant._ Voldemort: _Malfaisant vous même!_)

**Description physique:** J'ai des cheveux châtain parsemés de mèches grises, et la plus part de mes vêtements sont vieux, mais ils me plaisent comme ça (Rogue: _Tu soignes même pas ton apparence, c'est minable!_ Remus: _Et c'est toi, monsieur je-me-lave-pas-les-cheveux, qui me dit ça?_)

**Partie du corps préférée:** Mes yeux: c'est le seule partie de mon corps qui peut encore refléter mon âme quand je me transforme. (Sirius: _On t'aime bien vieux, mais quand tu te transformes, y a plus rien d'humain en toi, tes yeux on a envie de les crever pour que tu nous vois pas, c'est tout!_ Remus: _Sympa..._)

**Travail/Etude:** Actuellement j'suis mort, enfin si vous me trouvez un meilleur statut, je suis preneur… (Sirius : _Grande _f_aucheuse ? Ah ah ah ! J'suis trop drôle !_ Remus : _pas vraiment…_)

**Situation familiale:** Il n'y a rien à dire, ma famille est ce qu'il y a des plus banales... Et puis j'ai un fils, Ted, dont je suis très fier ! (Rogue : _il dort et fait caca, y a pas de fierté là dedans !_ Remus : _Tu peux pas comprendre Severus, t'as pas d'enfants !_ Sirius : _Et tant mieux ! Imaginez sa tête ! Ah ah !_ Remus : _Sérieux Sirius, faut que t'arrêtes avec tes blagues pourries ! _Sirius :_ pas ma faute, ce sont toutes les lectrices qui me regardent, ça me déconcentre… _)

**Vie sentimentale:** Je suis mariée à Tonks, qui m'a rejoint au paradis (Lily : _Ooooh c'est beau l'amour !_ Remus : _C'est surtout qu'on n'avait pas trop le choix… _Tonks _: mon chéri, elle a raison, y a un côté romantique là dedans !_)

**Vous aimez:** La lecture, le calme, l'observation des gens, c'est très intéressant ça (Rogue: _T'es un pervers oui!_ Remus: _Pervers? Je n'ai pas dit "regarder les femmes nues", ça c'est TON passe-temps!_)

**Vous détestez:** Voldemort évidemment et ses mangemorts, mais sinon rien de particulier...

**Occupation du temps libre:** Je collaborais à l'Ordre du Phénix, et faisait tout mon possible pour anéantir les projets de Voldemort (Voldemort : _Et t'as pas réussi ! Mouahahahahah !_ Harry : _heu, t'es mort nan ?_ Voldemort : _Ouais mais pas à cause de lui !_ 'tire la langue' Harry : _quel gamin !_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** J'ai été un peu comme son confident lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, et il a toujours su que s'il avait besoin d'un coup de main, j'étais toujours là. C'est pas n'importe qui après tout, c'est le fils de James! (Sirius: _Ca aurait été le mien tu t'en foutrais?_)

**But dans la vie:** Je suis un peu mort alors je n'ai plus de but pour ma vie…

**Position préférée:** Je ne sais pas trop... C'est assez difficile de trouver une position préférée surtout quand on est attaché (Tonks : _attaché ? Ca devait pas être avec moi…_ Remus : _Si bien sûr que t'étais là, puis des fois y a eu Sirius, James et Peter._ Tonks : _QUOI ?_ Remus : _Evidemment ! Fallait bien quelqu'un pour m'attacher, sinon je suis trop dangereux !_ Tonks: _dangereux? Pourquoi ça devrait être dangereux?_ Remus: _Ben pendant mes transformations je suis toujours dangereux._ Tonks: _Aaaahhh tu parlais du fait que t'étais attaché pendant tes transformations!_ Remus: _Ben oui, de quoi d'autre? _Tonks :_ de rien… _Lily_ : désespérant hein ? 'Tonks soupire'_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vous croyez qu'on trouvera un jour un remède pour les loups garous ?


	26. Sirius B

**SIRIUS BLACK**

**Nom: **Sirius Black (Les lectrices fans de Sirius: _Siiiiiriius !!! _Dolly67: _Ca va, du calme les filles!_)

**Surnom: **Le prisonnier d'Azkaban, l'évadé d'Azkaban, Patmol (Rogue: _Il est ridicule ce surnom ! _Sirius: _Ridicule? Mais non c'est parce que je suis un animagus, je me transforme en chien. _Rogue: _En chien? Encore plus ridicule! Pourquoi pas en vache t'en que t'y es. _Sirius: _Oh tais toi! T'es jaloux parce que t'es même pas animagus._)

**Date de naissance: **heu... je crois que j'ai oublié (James: _Il a le même age que moi: 39 ans! _Sirius: _Ca va, pourquoi tu balances? _James: _Désolé, mais t'es vieux, faut s'y faire!_)

**Date de mort :** 17 juin 1996 (Voldemort : _Le premier d'une longue liste ! Mouahahahahah !_ Harry : _Et vous êtes le dernier de cette liste…_ Voldemort : _Oui bon heu…_)

**Lieu d'habitation: **J'en ai jamais vraiment eu de fixe, il y a eu le 12 square Grimmauld, chez les Potter, à Azkaban, dans une vieille grotte, puis le 12 square Grimmauld... (Bellatrix: _Et puis maintenant t'es mort! Mouahahahahaahah... '_Sirius la regarde bizarrement' Sirius: _Ca t'arrive de te brosser les dents? Tu veux un bonbon à la menthe peut être?_)

**Adresse mail: **Sirius-Black-le-seul-qui-ait-réussi-à-s'échapper-d'Azkaban. com (Barty junior: _Hé! Y a moi aussi ! _Sirius: _Et alors? Toi on s'en fou, t'as triché de toute façon, c'est ta p'tite maman qui t'a aidé._)

**Description physique: **En ce moment mes yeux sont sombres, mes joues creuses, et mes cheveux sont plutôt long, mais c'est comme les lieux d'habitations, ça a beaucoup changé (Lily: _Pire qu'une fille! _Sirius: _Et alors? T'es jalouse? '_clin d'oeil' Lily: _Non non, je suis très bien comme je suis, pas envie de ressembler à un épouvantail_)

**Partie du corps préférée: **Evidemment, mon s... (Dolly67: _STOP!_ _Y a rien d'autre? _Sirius: _Ben non, c'est de ça dont je suis le plus fier '_grand sourire en coin')

**Travail/Etude: **Comme j'ai été arrêté et mis à Azkaban pendant de nombreuses années, je n'ai jamais eu de vrai boulot... Sauf si se venger de Pettigrow vous considérez ça comme un boulot! (Peter: _Nan, t'as pas le droit de toute façon! _Sirius: _On parie sale vermine? '_Sirius lève sa baguette' Dolly67: _Hé! Arrêtez ça tout de suite!_ 'il abaisse sa baguette')

**Situation familiale: **J'en ai plus (Narcissa: _Et Bella et moi alors? _Sirius: _Tu crois que j'en suis fier? Ma propre cousine m'a assassiné, c'est pas très sympa pour un membre de sa famille. _Bellatrix: _Mais tu l'avais mérité, t'es un sale traite à ton sang! Et je t'ai bien eu! Mouahahhahahahaah !_ Sirius: _Bon, maintenant tu le prends mon bonbon à la menthe et tu te tais! _)

**Vie sentimentale: **J'ai pas d'attache de ce point de vu là (James: _Il en a jamais eu! C'était toujours de conquête en conquête, je sais pas comment tu fais !_ Sirius: _Hé oui, c'est tout un art... 'sourire en coin'_)

**Vous aimez: **La bonne nourriture! Après 12 ans à Azkaban et 2 ans de fuite, vous appréciez vraiment la bonne nourriture! (James: _Et les femmes? T'en parles pas? _Sirius: _Oh non, les femmes je ne les aime pas, je les ADORE!!! _Les lectrices fans de Sirius: _Nous aussi on t'aaadoooooooore! _)

**Vous détestez: **Peter! C'est qu'un sale f... de p... et un e... ! (Peter: _T'es trop vulgaire! _Sirius: _Toi t'es trop c..., chacun son truc, mais moi au moins je suis du côté des gentils !_)

**Occupation du temps libre: **Vu que j'avais tout le temps libre nécessaire, j'aidais comme je pouvais l'Ordre du Phénix. (Dumbledore: _Et tu faisais du très bon boulot ! _Rogue: _Quoi? Il restait à dormir au quartier général pendant que je partais en mission dangereuse! _Sirius: _Ouais, mais je dormais très bien_ 'tire la langue')

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **C'est mon filleul. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu être beaucoup ensemble, à cause des différents événements, mais depuis qu'il connaît mon existence, nous avons tissé pas mal de lien... Quand je le regarde, je vois James au même age, c'est vraiment génial de voir qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui a ses mêmes valeurs et sa même volonté... (Rogue: _Voilà que maintenant il parle de ses sentiments... Depuis quand t'as un coeur Black? _Sirius: _Pfff... tu viens de casser tout mon monologue! Et dire que je l'avais appris par coeur... T'es nul! _)

**But dans la vie: **être liiibre!!!!!!!! (Bellatrix: _Ben ouais, ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé! _Sirius: _T'as fini avec le bonbon à la menthe? Tient, prend en un autre ça ne te fera pas de mal! _)

**Position préférée: **Ca dépend pour quoi faire... 'sourire en coin'

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Vous êtes libre ce soir? Un petit dîner ça vous dit? (Dolly67: _Vous êtes pas mort? _Sirius: _Ah merde, si!_)


	27. Voldemort

**TOM JEDUSOR (VOLDEMORT)**

**Nom: **Tom Elvis Jedusor (Percy: _C'est vrai? __Je croyais que c'était Voldemort!_ Voldemort: _Et mon prénom ce serait quoi alors?_ Percy: _Lord?)_

**Surnom: **Lord Voldemort, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tu-sais-qui, maître... y en a plein, je suis connu moi!

**Date de naissance: **Tu veux savoir mon âge c'est ça? Et ben je te le dirais pas! (Dumbledore: _Surtout que théoriquement il est mort quand l'Avada Kedavra s'est retourné contre lui, et il a ressuscité pendant la 4ème année de Harry. Donc ça voudrait dire qu'on compte son âge à partir de ce moment là. Mais alors ça voudrait dire qu'il n'a que trois ans. C'est un bébé._ Voldemort: _On te pose des questions à toi? C'est quoi cette histoire à deux gallions? _Harry: _Je suis d'accord, il n'a que deux ans d'âge mental_. Voldemort: _Oh toi le prétentieux, tais toi ! _Harry :_ le prétentieux vous a tué quand même…)_

**Date de mort :** 1981 la premiere fois, 1999 la seconde fois (Dumbledore:_ sauf qu'en théorie, il n'est pas vraiment mort la premiere fois ! _Voldemort :_ et alors ? _Dumbledore :_ ben rien…)_

**Lieu d'habitation: **Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? (Dolly67 : _je le demande à tout le monde…_ Voldemort : _c'est pas une raison ! _Dumbledore : _Tom, tu vis en enfer maintenant, tu peux leur dire !_)

**Adresse mail: **Lord-Voldemort-le-sorcier-le-plus-puissant-du-monde. com (Dumbledore: _Hé! C'est moi le sorcier le plus puissant du monde!_ Voldemort: _Toi t'es mort, je te rappelle!_ Dumbledore: _Toi aussi ! _Voldemort :_ Oui bon, c'est qu'un détail…_)

**Description physique: **Celle actuellement? (Harry: _Il change plus souvent d'apparence que de chaussures!_ Voldemort: _Et alors? T'es jaloux le minus?_ Harry: _Non, pas du tout! Surtout que vous ressemblez de plus en plus à un serpent informe et laid !_ Voldemort: _Au moins je ressemble à quelque chose, tu t'es vu toi?_ Ginny: _Hé! Il est mignon!_ 'Ginny lève sa baguette et jette le sort "chauve-furie" sur Voldemort. Il se retrouve assailli de chauves souris' Ginny: _Dites qu'il est mignon!_ Voldemort: _Ouais ouais, il est mignon! Enlève moi ça maintenant!_)

**Partie du corps préférée: **Mes mains (Dumbledore: _Ah bon?_ Voldemort: _Et alors? Ca te dérange vieux débris?_ Dumbledore: _Quoi? Tu veux qu'on se batte? _Voldemort: _Pour quoi faire? On est déjà mort!_)

**Travail/Etude: **Anéantir Harry ça compte? (Harry: _Ca, c'est loupé !_)

**Situation familiale: **J'en ai pas! (Dumbledore: _C'est triste ça._ Voldemort: _Ben je les ai tous décapités!_ Dumbledore: _Ah ouais, donc c'est logique..._)

**Vie sentimentale: **Hein?

**Vous aimez: **Personne! (Les mangemorts: _Et nous?_ Voldemort: _Vous avez qu'à crever, m'en fou!_ Peter: _Même moi maître? _Voldemort: _T'es mort espèce de rongeur!_ Lucius: _Et moi maître?_ Voldemort: _Mais vous êtes crétins ou quoi? J'ai dis que j'aimais PER-SONNE! C'est clair? _Harry: _C'est dur... Ne pas avoir la reconnaissance de son maître... Je vous plaindrais presque..._)

**Vous détestez: **Ben tout le monde! T'écoutes quand je cause?

**Occupation du temps libre: **Torturer les gens (Harry: _C'est pas très joyeux._ Voldemort: _MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS JOYEUX!_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **Qu'il crève!(Harry: _le monde selon Voldemort: tout le monde doit mourir_. Voldemort:_ Pour une fois t'as compris quelque chose!_ Harry: _Et ça sert à quoi d'avoir un monde sans personne? _Voldemort: _Je croyais que t'étais intelligent, c'est pour que je le gouverne!_ Harry: _Mais si y a plus personne, y a rien à gouverner_. Voldemort: _Oh la ferme! Contente toi de mourir, je m'occupe du reste!_)

**But dans la vie: **Tuer tout le monde et surtout ce petit prétentieux de Harry! Non mais c'est vrai, il se prend pour qui? (Harry: _Pour le survivant? L'élu? Celui qui vous a tué ? _Voldemort: _Et pourquoi pas pour un mort? Ca m'aurait arrangé!_)

**Position préférée: **Quoi? Ah! Debout bien sûr, allongé c'est pas confortable pour lancer l'Avada Kedavra.(Lily: _Lui c'est normal qu'il comprenne pas la question, il l'a jamais fait..._ Voldemort: _Fait quoi?_ Lily: _Non non, rien._)

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Je peux ressusciter de nouveau ?


	28. Ginny W

**GINNY WEASLEY**

**Nom:**Ginny Weasley ( Molly : _Ginevra Molly Weasley ma chérie!_ Ginny : _J'aime pas Ginevra !_ Molly : _Pourquoi ? C'est adorable…_ Ginny : _Mouais…_)

**Surnom: **Je ne crois pas en avoir…(Voldemort : _Normal, on donne des surnoms qu'aux gens intéressants !_ Ginny : _Je préfère ne pas en avoir que de m'appeler « Le seigneur des ténèbres », c'est trop naze comme pseudo !_)

**Date de naissance: **11 Août 1981 (Harry : _Le plus beau jour de ma vie… s'il n'avait pas existé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…_ Hermione : _Elle serait née le 12 Août, et tu aurais vénéré ce jour là ? _Harry :_ Ah ah, très drôle ! _)

**Lieu d'habitation: **Poudlard, sinon au terrier avec ma famille (Drago : _T'appelles ça une maison toi ? Un trou à rat plutôt !_ Ginny : _Vaut mieux un trou à rat avec une vraie famille qu'un manoir immense tout seul !_)

**Adresse mail**: Ginny-je-suis-rousse-parce-que-je-le-vaux-bien. com(Draco: _Je suis d'accord, tu vaux trois gallions ! _Ginny : _C'est toujours mieux que de valoir trois mornilles !_ Draco : _C'est de moi que tu parles ?_ Harry : _Non de la fouine !_ 'Draco se retourne, inquiet que quelqu'un lui jette un sort')

**Description physique: **Je suis rousse comme tous mes frères d'ailleurs (Draco : _C'est le signe distinctif des traîtres à leur sang !_ Ginny : _T'as pas mieux comme insulte ?_ Draco : _Ben… je…_ Ginny : _C'est bien ce que je pensais, le blond c'est le signe distinctif de ceux qui n'ont pas de cervelle_)

**Partie du corps préférée: **Mes cheveux, j'aime beaucoup leur couleur (Harry : _Moi aussi_ 'bave' Draco : _Ah, c'est pour ça que t'es ami avec Weasmoche ?_ Harry : _soit pas jaloux Draco, toi aussi t'en auras des amis un jour… on ne sait jamais, sur un malentendu, ça peut arriver !_)

**Travail/Etude: **Je viens de finir ma sixième année d'étude à Poudlard (Dumbledore : _J'aimerais ajouter que c'est une très bonne élève, même si c'est rarement mentionné_ Voldemort : _Et alors ? On s'en tappe !_ Ginny : _Oh la ferme le loser !_)

**Situation familiale: **J'ai 6 frères et mes deux parents (Molly : _Et on t'aime tous ! N'est-ce pas les garçons ?_ Les Weasley, hésitants : _Heu… Mouais…_)

**Vie sentimentale: **Maintenant que la guerre est finie, Harry et moi, on va se remettre ensemble, et un jour on se mariera. (Voldemort : _Quelle horreur ! Une happy end ! Beurk ! Beurk !_ Lucius : _voyez le bon côté des choses maîtres, vous n'assisterez jamais à ça, vous êtes mort._ 'regard noir de Voldemort')

**Vous aimez: **Harry, c'est mon prince (Draco : _Un jouuuur ton prince viendra, un jour ton prince mourraaaaa…_ Ginny : _Ca c'est pas nouveau, toi aussi, Drago, tu mourra un jour !_)

**Vous détestez: **Les sales bestioles rampantes. (Drago : _Tu parles de qui là ?_ Ginny _: Tu fais concurrence à Crabbe et Goyle ?_)

**Occupation du temps libre: **M'entraîner au quidditch et à jeter des sorts (Draco : _Ca sert à rien de t'entraîner, t'es nulle de toute façon !_ Ginny : _C'est parce que j'essaye de rester à ton niveau, mais c'est pas facile d'être aussi nul que toi_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **C'est mon âme soeur! (Voldemort : _Oh non pitié ! Je vais mourir de tant d'amour !_ Harry : _Vous êtes déjà mort_. Voldemort : _Ah oui, c'est vrai…_)

**But dans la vie: **Etre heureuse et indépendante (Molly : _Mais tu resteras toujours mon bébé!_ Ginny : _Maiiiis mamanheuuu !_)

**Position préférée:** 'rougit' Ca ne vous regarde pas (Lily : _Oh tu as compris la question ?_ Ginny : _Bien sûr !_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Je vous apprends le sort de chauve furie ?


	29. Fred et George W

**Fred et George Weasley**

Exceptionnellement, Fred et George feront l'interview ensemble puisqu'ils l'ont demandé…

**Nom: **Fred et George Weasley

**Surnom: **Les jumeaux, les frères Weasley, les farceurs (Drago : _à l'avenir ce sera : le mort et le sans oreille ! Ah ah ah !_ Fred et George : _c'est toujours mieux que le « je ne sais pas quel côté choisir : les bons ou méchants ? c'est trop dur de choisir pour mon minuscule cerveau ! »_)

**Date de naissance: **1er Avril 1978 (Drago : _Tient c'est marrant, le jour des poissons d'Avril !_ Fred : _T'es con, c'est fait exprès !_ Drago : _Ah…_)

**Date de décès** : Juin 1998 pour Fred. (Harry : _on le regrettera tous !_ Voldemort : _tu parles ! Maintenant que j'suis mort, non seulement je dois me tapper Dumbledore mais en plus le p'tit farceur !_ George : _fais en lui baver frerot !_ Fred : _compte sur moi !_ Voldemort : _C'est l'enfer !_)

**Lieu d'habitation: **Le paradis pour Fred, au dessus de la boutique pour George.

**Adresse mail: **FredetGeorge-l'un-est-grand-l'autre-petit. com (Drago : _Mais vous avez la même taille !_ Hermione : _Tu connais pas Laurel et Hardy ?_ Drago : _Qui ?_ Hermione : _Retourne à la maternelle !_ Drago : _Où ?_)

**Description physique: **Grands roux (Drago : _Pas très original !_ Fred : _T'es blond platine comme ton père, qu'est ce que t'y connais à l'originalité ?_)

**Partie du corps préférée: **Bonne question… peut être la même partie que Sirius… (Sirius : _Et oui, le 'bip' est une partie importante du corps !_ George : _Une partie sensible aussi…'grimace'_)

**Travail/Etude: **On a une boutique de farces et attrapes au 93 chemin de Traverse (Drago : _Et ça marche ?_ George : _pourquoi ? maintenant que tu n'as plus ton papa pour te donner de l'argent, t'as besoin de fric ?_)

**Situation familiale: **Nous sommes frères jumeaux et nous avons encore 5 autres frères et une sœur, avec nos parents évidemment (Lucius : _Les rats ça se reproduit vite !_ Arthur : _Par contre les Malefoy ça se reproduit pas vite… problème de stérilité Lucius ?_)

**Vie sentimentale: **Fred : j'suis mort, j'en ai pas vraiment… George :C'est personnel 'rougit' (Ginny : _George qui rougit ! __Waouh faut prendre une photo !_ Drago : _Une quoi ?_)

**Vous aimez: **Les blagues, les farces, s'amuser, se rebeller contre l'autorité s'il le faut, et embêter Ron (Ron : _Je confirme !_ Fred : _Oh pauvre petit Roninouchet…_)

**Vous détestez: **Voldemort, parce qu'il n'a aucun humour (Voldemort : _Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si ! T'en veux une bonne ? J'ai tué pleins de gens ! Ah ah ah ! Trop drôle ! _Fred et George : _en voilà une bonne : t'es mort !_ 'tout le monde se marre' Harry : _ça, c'est drôle !_ 'Voldemort déçu')

**Occupation du temps libre: **Avec la boutique, on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre (Ombrage : _ah, vous aussi vous travaillez beaucoup ! Vous voyez ! Y a pas que moi ! '_saute en l'air, contente' Fred : _fallait bien du temps pour mettre au point nos bonbons pustules, qui font pousser des pustules sur le visage._ George : _d'ailleurs vous en voulez un ? Ca vous rendrait jolie…_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **C'est un bon ami ; c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu ouvrir notre boutique et on le remerciera jamais assez ! (Harry : _Oh les gars, c'est pas la peine, on est ami, c'est normal_ 'moment d'émotion' Voldemort : _Raaaaaa mais arrêtez ce niant niant !_)

**But dans la vie: **Amuser les gens ! Et ça marche pour l'instant, non ?

**Position préférée: **Fred : _A quatre pattes !_ George : _A quatre pattes ?_ Fred : _Ouais la plus part des farces c'est plus simple de les utiliser à quatre pattes…_ George : _Ah ouais je suis d'accord avec toi !_ (Lily : _Même eux ne comprennent pas la question… Désespérant…_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Vous voulez un p'tit bonbon ?


	30. Lucius M

**LUCIUS MALEFOY**

**Nom:** Lucius Malefoy

**Surnom:** un quoi ?

**Date de naissance:** 1954 (Sirius : _et y a pas de jour ?_ Lucius : _qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?_ Sirius _: à moi rien, mais les lecteurs voudraient savoir…_ Lucius : _j'm'en fous des lecteurs ! J'suis méchant ! A bas les lecteurs !_ Voldemort : _Raaaaaa normal que je sois mort avec des mangemorts si con ! Sans lecteurs on n'est plus rien !_ Lucius : _Désolé maître…_)

**Lieu d'habitation:** Ca ne vous regarde pas ! (Dumbledore : _Azkaban ! Ca va, c'est joli ?_ Lucius : _La ferme !_)

**Adresse mail:** Lucius-le-plus-fidèle-mangemort-de-Voldemort. com (Voldemort : _c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé tombé pendant 13 ans ?_ Lucius : _Maître, je vous ai déjà dis que…_ Voldemort : _Oui ça va, la ferme Malefoy !_ Harry : _Oh c'est trop mignon, Voldy et son p'tit luciusnouchet…_)

**Description physique:** grand, les cheveux blonds (Drago : _comme moi !_ 'se redresse fièrement' Harry : _le pire c'est qu'il en est fier…_)

**Partie du corps préférée:** ma bouche (Narcissa : _Oh oui mon chéri, tu embrasses très bien !_ Lucius : _pourquoi tu me parles de ça toi ?_ Narcissa : _mais tu as dis que tu aimais ta bouche…_ Lucius : _pour pouvoir dire l'Avada Kedavra voyons !_ Narcissa : _ah_)

**Travail/Etude:** peu importe (Dumbledore _: travailleur social à Azkaban ! _Harry : _ça va, ça vous plait ?_ Lucius : _la ferme !_)

**Situation familiale:** J'ai une grande famille de sang pur moi ! (Harry : _Et personne ne s'aime vraiment…_ Lucius : _La ferme, t'es jaloux !_ Harry : _Comme d'habitude, vous avez tout compris…_)

**Vie sentimentale:** j'ai une femme (Narcissa : _moi aussi je t'aiiime mon lulu !_)… mais si quelqu'un la veut, je vous la donne ! (Narcissa _: hé !_)

**Vous aimez:** C'est quoi cette question ? (Dolly67 : _ben une question…_ Harry : _être le toutou de Voldemort?_ Lucius : _Oh_ _la ferme ! J'suis pas son toutou !_ Voldemort : _QUOI ???_ Lucius : _si maître, je suis à votre service…'_s'agenouille' James : _j'ai un surnom pour toi : toutou lucius !_)

**Vous détestez:** tout ceux qui se foutent de moi ! (Arthur : _il reste pas grand monde alors…même ton maître se fout de toi…_)

**Occupation du temps libre:** j'exécutais les ordres de mon maître (Harry : _Waouh ! Quelle originalité !_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** je le déteste ! je le hais ! j'ai envie de le… de le… (Harry : _de le féliciter d'avoir débarrasser le monde des méchants ?_ Lucius : _Certainement pas ! De le tuer !_ Harry : _Si on m'avait donné un gallion à chaque fois que quelqu'un pensait ça, je serais plus riche que vous aujourd'hui !_ Lucius : _Je vais te tuer pour ton impertinence !_ Harry : _Et un de plus !_ Voldemort : _La ferme Malefoy, si j'y suis pas arrivé, vous n'y arriverez pas !_ Lucius : _Pardon maître…_ James : _Revoilà toutou lucius !_)

**But dans la vie:** servir au mieux mon maître même s'il est mort (Harry : _on fait l'interview d'un elfe de maison là ?_ Hermione _: en tout cas, je ne créerai pas la SALM… Société d'Aide à la Libération des Malefoy_)

**Position préférée:** J'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! (Narcissa : _mais mon chéri !_ Lucius : _quoi quoi quoi ? M'énerve cette interview !_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vous croyez qu'il va ressusciter le seigneur des Ténèbres ?


	31. Dolores O

**Dolorès Ombrage**

**Nom: **Dolores Jane Ombrage (Drago: _Jane comme le seconde prénom d'Hermione!_ Hermione _: c'est_ _bien, t'as réussi à retenir ça ! Si tu pouvais retenir de la fermer aussi…_ Drago : _Hé ! Comment tu me parles ?_ Hermione : _bah en ouvrant la bouche…_)

**Surnom: **Grande inquisitrice de Poudlard (Harry : _Ex grande inquisitrice !_ Ombrage : _c'est pareil !_ Fred et George : _y a le crapaud aussi !_ Ombrage _: le crapaud ? qu'est ce que… je ne vous permets pas jeunes hommes !_ Fred : _nous on se permet !_)

**Date de naissance: **On ne demande pas son âge à une femme !

**Lieu d'habitation: **Dans une charmante petite maison rose avec mes 32 chats (Hermione : _32 chats ? waouh !_ Ombrage : _impressionnée jeune fille ?_ Hermione : _non pas du tout, votre cas est juste pire que je ne pensais !_)

**Adresse mail: **Ombrage-le-ministère-a-toujours-raison. com (Harry : _vous savez que depuis le ministre a reconnu s'être trompé ?_ Ombrage : _le ministère a toujours raison ! toujours !_ Fudge et Scrimgeour : _et non, malheureusement…_ Harry : _même les anciens ministres le disent !_ Ombrage : _Mais…mais… mais…_ Sirius : _à vrai dire on est en août._)

**Description physique**: taille moyenne, visage rond, cheveux châtain impeccablement coiffé (Ron _: une lilliputienne à tête de crapaud !_ Fred et George : _Waouh ! Bravo petit frère, bien trouvé !_)

**Partie du corps préférée: **mon visage… si impeccable, si fier, si parfait (Sirius : _oula ça va les chevilles ? _Ombrage : _les chevilles ? Mais non ! Je parle de mon visage !_ Sirius : _…_)

**Travail/Etude: **au ministère de la magie, évidemment ! Quoi de plus noble que de servir notre cher ministre… 'elle se tourne vers Fudge' (Fudge : _je ne suis plus ministre !_) elle se tourne vers Scrimgeour (Scrimgeour : _je suis mort !_) 'panique et cherche dans l'assistance son ministre' (Harry : _vous ne savez même pas qui vous servez, pathétique ! Pire qu'un mangemort !_ Lucius :_ héééé !_ Harry : _bon ok, les mangemorts sont les plus pathétiques…_)

**Situation familiale: **Je n'ai pas de famille, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! (Hermione : _Faudrait déjà que quelqu'un ait envie de vous avoir comme femme ! _Ombrage : _Mais… mais… vous pouvez parler vous, vous n'avez pas de famille !_ Hermione : _je vais épouser Ron et avoir des enfants !_ Ombrage : _Ah… ouais…_)

**Vie sentimentale: **Si je n'ai pas de famille, je n'ai pas de vie sentimental non plus… (Harry : _ah ben pour une fois que vous dites un truc intelligent !_)

**Vous aimez: **Mes chats, ma vie, monsieur le ministre (Harry : _et c'est qui ?_ Ombrage : _je… je… oh taisez vous petit impertinent !_ Harry : _impertinent, mais je sais qui est le nouveau ministre moi !_)

**Vous détestez: **tous ceux qui s'opposent au ministère ! (Harry : _waouh ! Ca change chaque année ça, vous devez souvent changer d'amis ! _Ombrage :_ Sachez jeune homme qu'il y a beaucoup de fidèles du ministère ! _Harry : _Vos chats ça ne compte pas…_ Ombrage : _Ah…_)

**Occupation du temps libre: **Parce que vous croyez qu'on a du temps libre au ministère ? Nous ne glandons pas nous ! (Harry : _mais vous ne travaillez pas 24h/24h 7j/7…_ Ombrage : _bien sûr que si jeune homme !_ Fudge : _je n'ai jamais autant travaillé…_ Scrimgeour : _A vrai dire, moi non plus…_ Lucius :_ ni moi…_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **Je n'entretiens aucune relation avec ce jeune malotru ! Comment pouvez vous me poser cette question ? (Hermione : _elle aussi c'est en ouvrant la bouche…_)

**But dans la vie: **Servir mon ministre 'tout le monde est dépité' (Fred _: avec un peu de chance, elle mourra bientôt étouffée par ses chats !_)

**Position préférée: **Debout ! Il vaut mieux toujours regarder les autres de haut ! (Fred et George : _il va vous falloir une échelle pour ça !_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Vous aimez les chats ?

* * *

** A suivre: Luna Lovegood!**


	32. Luna Lovegood

**LUNA LOVEGOOD**

**Nom: **Luna Lovegood

**Surnom: **Lufoca, je l'aime beaucoup (Hermione : _Pourtant_ _ce n'est pas très gentil…_ Luna : _Si les gens prennent la peine de me trouver un surnom, c'est qu'ils s'intéressent à moi._ Drago : _Et qu'ils te détestent !_ Hermione : _C'est vrai que beaucoup de gens t'aiment toi…_)

**Date de naissance: **Dans la merveilleuse année 1981 (James : _Pas si merveilleuse, c'est là que je suis mort…_ Rogue : _Bonne année, très bonne année !_ Lily : _moi aussi je suis morte !_ Rogue : _Mauvaise année, très mauvaise année !_ James : _faudrait te décider…_)

**Lieu d'habitation: **Loutry Sainte Chaspoule pas loin de la famille Weasley (Ginny _: on se connaît depuis qu'on est toute petite, on jouait des fois ensemble !_ Ron : _ah bon ?_ Ginny : _bien sûr, tu ne te rappelles pas ?_ Ron : _pas vraiment…_ Luna : _il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, je ne suis pas très grande alors les gens ont tendance à ne pas me voir._ Ron : _oui ça doit être ça…_)

**Adresse mail: **Luna-à-quoi-ça-sert-une-adresse-mail. com (Drago : _pourquoi tu en as une si tu ne sais pas à quoi ça sert ?_ Luna : _pour découvrir à quoi ça sert_.)

**Description physique: **Je suis blonde avec de grands yeux et on me dit souvent que j'ai un air absent… je ne sais pas pourquoi… (Drago : _parce que t'es tout le temps dans la lune ?_ Luna _: pardon tu me parles ? J'étais impressionnée par ta chevelure : combien de litres de teinture tu y mets ?_ Drago _: mais arrêteeeeeeeeezzzzz avec mes cheveux !_ Luna : _ils sont très beaux_. Drago : _Ah_ 'se redresse, fier' _merci_.)

**Partie du corps préférée: **Ceci est une étonnante question… je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé… à votre avis ? (Tout le monde : _heu…_)

**Travail/Etude: **Je viens de finir ma sixième année dans l'excellent établissement Poudlard dirigé par le grand Dumbledore (Rogue : _c'était moi le directeur cette année !_ Luna : _bien entendu, mais n'étiez vous pas au service de Dumbledore ?_ Rogue : _Heu si…_ Luna : _c'était donc lui qui dirigeait Poudlard._ Dumbledore : _elle n'a pas tort… c'est sans doute le plus étonnant._)

**Situation familiale: **Ma mère est décédée il y a de nombreuses années et je vis avec mon père, Xenophilius. (Hermione : _Tu n'as pas eu de chance…_ Drago : _mes parents sont des meurtriers, c'est pas mieux !_ Harry : _et les miens sont morts !_ Hermione : _vous faites un concours du plus malheureux c'est ça ?_)

**Vie sentimentale: **Les garçons ne s'intéressent pas à moi de ce point de vu (Drago : _parce qu'ils s'intéressent à toi d'un autre point de vu ?_ Luna : _évidemment !_ Drago : _et du quel ?_ Luna : _ils me posent des questions dont ils connaissent déjà la réponse…_ Drago : _qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qui te pose des questions ?_ Luna : _Les gars pas très futé !_ Drago : _Qui par exemple ?_ Luna : _…_)

**Vous aimez: **Le chicaneur, c'est le journal dirigé par mon père vous savez ; il est très important surtout pour apprendre comment se débarrasser de morgale (Ron : _migale tu veux dire…_ Luna : _non non de morgale, il y en a partout, tu devrais te méfier ! _Ron : _d'accord…_ Drago : _tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va croire à ces bêtises ?_ Luna : _Il vaudrait mieux sinon tu risques de ne plus pouvoir parler, c'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui se font mordre par un morgale !_ Harry : _Ca nous ferait des vacances ! On peut en trouver où ?_)

**Vous détestez: **les Joncheruine, ces bêtes sont affreuses ! (Harry : _qui se dévoue ? Allez j'y vais… qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Hermione : _des petites bêtes qui vivent dans les ruines._ Harry : _tu connais ?_ Hermione : _heu oui…_ 'rougit' _je lis le chicaneur depuis quelques temps…_ Drago : _et maintenant miss-je-sais-tout lit le chicaneur ! J'aurais tout vu !_ Hermione : _c'est vrai que tu ne le feras jamais toi, tu ne sais pas lire.._)

**Occupation du temps libre: **Me balader, cueillir des fleurs, regarder le ciel, elle est magnifique la nature (Neville : _je_ _trouve aussi, surtout les plantes !_ Luna : _Oh oui, d'ailleurs la botanique est l'une de mes matières préférées !_ Neville : _Moi aussi !_ Harry : _on se demandera toujours pourquoi ces deux là n'ont pas fini ensemble…_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **C'est un ami, l'un des premiers que j'ai eu à Poudlard, il m'a permis d'entrer dans l'AD et de me faire d'autres amis (Voldemort : _encore un truc de solidarité et d'amitié… raaaaaaaaa c'est quoi ce monde mielleux ! Au secours ! Sortez moi de là je suis une célébrité !_)

**But dans la vie: **La vie est remplie d'obstacle que nous devons tous affronter (Dolly67 : _heu d'accord, mais c'est pas ma question…_), nous devrions remercier tous les êtres qui nous ont aidé à lutter contre le plus grand obstacle : Voldemort. (Dolly67 : _…_)

**Position préférée: **Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore essayé cette pratique… (Lily : _t'as compris la question ?_ Luna : _Elle n'est pas compliquée…_ Lily : _c'est bien ce que je me dis mais presque personne ne la comprend !_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Vous connaissez les Ronflak ?

* * *

A suivre: on verra lol 


	33. Minerva McGonagall

**Voilà un nouveau portrait! Je sais que je suis longue, mais j'essaye de les faire du mieux que possible, donc merci beaucoup pour votre patience! Je rappelle à ceux qui le souhaitent l'adresse de mon forum: _http://_ _justeentrenous. vosforums. com_ (enlevez les espaces). Je le conseille à tout ceux qui ont envie de discuter de tout et de rien, de faire partie d'une famille du net, dans une atmosphère conviviale!**

**Voilà bisous, j'arrete de vous embêter et je vous laisse avec McGo!**

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Nom: **Minerva McGonagall

**Surnom: **McGo, la vieille bique (Dumbledore : _la vieille bique ? Qui ose vous appeler comme ça ?_ McGo : _Peeves._ Peeves : _vieille bique, vieille bique !_ Dumbledore : _ce n'est pas très sympathique de dire ça._ McGo : _Laissez Albus, ce n'est rien, venant d'un esprit frappé, ça ne me touche pas._ Drago : _Cassééé !_ Hermione : _Voilà Drago qui se prend pour Brice de Nice…_)

**Date de naissance: **4 octobre 1925 (Sirius : _Ca fait… heu…_ compte sur ses doigts _83 ans !_ _C'est plus tout jeune ça !_ Lily : _Sirius !_ Sirius : _Ben quoi ?_ McGo : _Ca fait 73 ans…_ Sirius : _Ah, c'est pas tout jeune non plus !_ Lily : _Sirius !_ Sirius : _Quoi Lily ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais arrête de dire mon prénom._ Lily : _On ne calcule pas l'age d'une femme et on ne lui dit pas qu'elle est vieille ! _Sirius : _Mais…Mais… James, calme ta femme !_)

**Lieu d'habitation: **Quelque part en écosse (Dudley _: papa, tu crois que c'est elle le Loch Ness ?_ 'tout le monde se retourne vers Dudley' Dudley : _non… non… j'ai… j'ai rien dis..._)

**Adresse mail:** McGo-chatte-tigrée. com (Drago: _pourquoi chatte tigrée ?_ McGo : _parce que mon animagus est une chatte tigrée._ Drago : _Aaaah d'accord ! Pas con !_)

**Description physique:** J'ai des lunettes carrées, des cheveux noirs, tirés en arrière et toujours attachés en chignon.

**Partie du corps préférée:** Je ne sais pas vraiment… que préférez-vous chez moi ? ('tout le monde en intense réflexion')

**Travail/Etude:** Professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor depuis de longues années. J'ai aussi, un court moment, été directrice de Poudlard lorsque Dumbledore a été contraint de ne plus exercer cette fonction (Dumbledore : _Ca ne vous tenterait pas une place de directrice permanente ?_ McGo : _Oh non, ce n'est pas pour moi !_ Bellatrix : _Aucune ambition la vieille mcgo ! Ah ah ah !_ 'regard dédaigneux de McGo' McGo : _Bellatrix, vous finissez morte, il ne faut pas toujours vouloir être la meilleure !_)

**Situation familiale:** Mes parents sont décédés il y a de très nombreuses années, et je n'ai pas de descendance connue (Drago : _Ca veut dire que vous avez de la descendance inconnue ?_ Hermione _: T'es con Drago, ça veut juste dire que JKR n'a rien dis là-dessus, donc à priori, elle n'en a pas._ Drago : _Aaaah d'accord !_)

**Vie sentimentale:** Cela ne vous regarde pas (Bellatrix : _Pas de mari ? Vieille fille !_ McGo : _Et c'est l'amoureuse de Voldemort qui me dit ça…_ Voldemort : _Amoureuse ? Quoi ??? Bellatrix ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ???_ Bellatrix : _Heu… oui maître…_ Voldemort : _Raaaa mais quelle horreur !!!_)

**Vous aimez:** le quidditch, les chats (Ombrage : _Oh moi aussi !_ 'regard dédaigneux de McGo' McGo : _Moi ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vont bien avec le rose_)

**Vous détestez:** Si peu de choses que je ne puis point vous les citer (Drago : H_ein ?_ Hermione : E_lle veut dire qu'elle ne déteste rien._ Drago : _Aaaaah d'accord !_ Hermione : _T'es long à comprendre toi !_ Drago : _Hein ?_ Hermione : _Non, rien…_)

**Occupation du temps libre:** J'essaye de nouvelles métamorphoses, je trouve cela passionnant (Hermione : _Oh moi aussi professeur !_ Ron : _Mon Dieu je vais épouser le sosie de McGo!_ 'désespéré')

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** Ce fut mon élève, assez moyen je dois dire, mais j'ai toujours su qu'il ferait de grandes choses (Voldemort : _C'est facile de dire ça maintenant ! _McGo : _Oh la ferme le mort !_)

**But dans la vie:** Jusqu'à maintenant c'était d'aider Dumbledore dans son combat contre Voldemort…je pense que je vais poursuivre dans cette voie en éduquant les futurs générations.

**Position préférée:** Cela dépend, j'apprécie debout mais il est vrai que vu mon âge, cela me fatigue vite (Lily : _Je suppose que vous parlez de votre position pour lire ?_ McGo : _Ah non miss Evans._ Lily : _Vous comprenez la question ?_ 'espoir' McGo : _Bien entendu, il s'agit de ma position préférée lorsque je suis chatte._ Lily : _C'est presque ça…_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Vous aimez mes cours de métamorphose ?

* * *

**Le prochain? Peeves! Oui je sais, c'est pas un personnage important et vous ne vous y attendez pas, mais j'ai eu une grande inspiration dernièrement pour lui!**


	34. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Pas de Peeves (je n'arrive pas à le terminer, mais ça viendra), mais une Bellatrix comme on la déteste! Bonne lecture!**

--

**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE**

**Nom**: Bellatrix Lestrange, nom de jeune fille : Black. Descendante de Phinéas Black et appartenant à la famille des Lestrange par mon époux, Rodolphus Black. Je viens d'une famille de sang pur et est épousée un sang pur, comme le veux la tradi… (Sirius : _Ouais c'est bon, on a compris ! On voulait juste ton nom !_)

**Surnom**: Bella par ma sœur et par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'est tout !

**Date de naissance**: 1961 (Sirius : _Hééé ! menteuse ! t'es née en 1951 ! _Bellatrix : _Stupéfix !_ Sirius : _Ah ah ah ! tu ne peux rien me faire, t'es morte !_ Bellatrix : _Rrrrrr !_)

D**ate de mort : **Récemment, en mai 1998 (Molly : _tuée par moi !_ Voldemort : _Quoi ? Qu'entend-je ? Ma plus fervente mangemorte tuée par une traite à son sang !! Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai !_ Bellatrix : _si maître, désolé maître_ rougit Voldemort : _Mais quelle honte !! _Sirius : _C'est pas pour défendre Bellatrix, mais c'est un gamin de 17 ans qui t'a tué Voldemort, c'est pas mieux !_ Voldemort : _Oui mais heu… mais… rrrrrr !_)

**Lieu d'habitation**: je suis morte (Harry : _donc elle est en enfer…_)

**Adresse mail**: Bellatrix-je-me-vengerai. com (Harry : _C'est beau de rêver…_ Bellatrix : _Rrrrrr !_ Sirius : _Chère cousine, aimerais-tu un peu de sirop pour la gorge ?_)

**Description physique**: cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, parce que j'aime le noir ! mouahahhaha ! (Hermione : _d'après les lois de la génétique selon les moldus, votre couleur de cheveux et de yeux n'a rien à voir avec vos préférences mais plutôt avec votre ascendance. _Bellatrix : _Hein ?_ Hermione : _Si vos cheveux sont noirs c'est parce que ceux de vos parents l'étaient !_ Bellatrix : _Je suis d'une lignée de sang pur, le noir est notre couleur jeune insolente ! Mon nom de famille est Black ! Je suis noire par excellence !_ Sirius : _Oui c'est ça, c'est ça…_)

**Partie du corps préféré**: la forme de mon visage : c'est une tête de mort, comme la marque des ténèbres ! Classe non ? (Tout le monde : _…_)

**Travail/Etude**: J'ai appris la magie noir dans la plus fameuse des maisons de Poudlard : Serpentard ! Puis je me suis joins au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa formidable conquête du monde, avant d'être injustement envoyé à Azkaban ! (Neville _: injustement ?? vous avez rendu fou mes parents !_ Bellatrix _: et alors ? ils le méritaient ! Ils ne voulaient rien nous dire !_ Neville : _vous êtes horrible !_ Bellatrix : _oui je sais !_ fière Harry : _et vous êtes morte _Bellatrix : _Rrrrrr !_)

**Situation familiale**: J'ai… (Sirius : _noooooon ! on s'en fout !_)

**Vie sentimentale**: Je suis mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange, qui est de la famille des Lestrange et… (Sirius : _raaaaaaaa t'as bientôt fini de nous bassiner avec ta famille de sang pur ?_ Bellatrix : _Ce n'est pas parce que tu en as honte que c'est le cas de tout le monde !_ Sirius : _Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de sang pur que tu as un cerveau !_)

**Vous aimez**: Les forces du mal (Harry : _rien d'étonnant ça…_ Bellatrix : _tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je dise les chipolatas quand même ?_ Harry : _heu… j'avoue que non_)

**Vous détestez**: Harry Potter, Molly Weasley et toute sa famille de traîtres ! Un jour je me vengerai ! Mouahahhahaha (Molly : _c'est étrange, ça ne me fait pas peur… _Bellatrix : _Endoloris !_ Molly : _Ah oui, c'est parce que t'es morte ! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi!_)

**Occupation du temps libre**: du quoi ? (Narcissa : _du temps libre ma chère sœur… tes loisirs, tes passions… _Bellatrix _: obéir aux ordres de Voldemort !_ Narcissa : _non ça c'est ton occupation principale, là nous te parlons de passe temps…_ Bellatrix : _tuer des gens ? _Sirius : _Passons à la suite, on y arrivera pas_ ! Bellatrix : _Dis tout de suite que je suis bête !_ Sirius _: tu es bête._ Bellatrix : _Rrrrr !_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter**: C'est celui qui a tué mon maître adoré ! Je veux sa mort ! Qu'il crève ! Qu'il crève ! Qu'il crève ! (Les mangemorts : _Ouais !!_ Bellatrix : _Qu'il crève !!_ Hermione : _il ne manque plus que les panneaux et ils font une manif…_)

**But dans la vie**: revivre pour pouvoir tuer Harry ! (Harry : _vous en avez pas marre de vouloir tous me tuer ?_ Bellatrix : _Non ! Tu dois mourir ! tu le dois !!_ Harry : _en réalité, JK Rowling a dit que non, et comme c'est elle qui décide…_ regard noir de Bellatrix Harry : _Ah vous aviez raison ! Le noir c'est votre couleur !_)

**Position préférée**: A genoux (Lily : _avec l'homme debout devant vous ?_ Bellatrix : _Oui._ Lily : _Beurk ! Vous n'avez pas honte de dire ça ? Y a des enfants qui regardent !_ Bellatrix: _Qu'ils apprennent ! Se prosterner devant le seigneur des ténèbres est fantastique !_ Lily : _Se prosterner devant le seigneur des ténèbres… ah oui… ok… je pensais pas à ça…_)

**Quelque chose à ajouter**: Qui veux m'aider à me venger ? Vous aurez 10 coups de fouet par jour si vous acceptez !


	35. Rita Skeeter

Merci à ceux qui me liraient encore... y a encore quelqu'un? lol Je sais que c'est long à chaque fois, mais pour de bons chapitres, il faut du temps, surtout que je n'ai pas que ça à faire! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira Voilà Rita Skeeter! Bonne lecture! Bisouuuus!

--

**Nom: **Rita Skeeter

**Surnom: **Je n'en ai pas (Hermione : _le scarabée !_ Drago : _scarabée ?_ Hermione _: Oui, c'est une animagus, elle se transforme en scarabée._ Dudley : _C'est quoi un anima…magus ?_ Vernon : _chut fils_ _! _Pétunia : _c'est un sorcier qui arrive à se transformer en un animal._ Vernon : _Pétu !_ Pétunia : _Quoi ?_ _Lily en a déjà parlé avec… avec lui._ Vernon : _Mais tu leur parles !_ Pétunia : _Ces… ces « gens » nous ont mis à l'abris du méchant type chauve et ils sont tout autour de nous, tu crois vraiment que c'est utile de dire qu'ils n'existent pas ? _Rita : _hé ho ! C'est mon interview !_)

**Date de naissance: **1951 (Harry : _la même année que Bellatrix…_ Rita et Bellatrix : _Et alors ?_ Harry : _je n'avais jamais fait attention, c'est tout._)

**Lieu d'habitation: **Ne rêvez pas, je vous connais, vous, les journalistes. Vous voulez fouiner chez moi, me prendre en photo devant la piscine ou quand je me lève le matin et me rendre ridicule ! (Dolly67 : _heu non…_ Hermione : _Rita, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ce que vous faites, que tout le monde veut le faire._ Rita : _Ah bon ?_)

**Adresse mail: **Rita-Skeeter-pour-tout-potin-sur-une-célébrité-contactez-moi. com (Hermione : _ça se passe de commentaires…_)

**Description physique: **J'ai des cheveux blonds, bouclés, et des lunettes incrustées de pierres précieuses… (Hermione : _les pierres ne sont même pas vraies. _Rita : _Jeune fille, je ne vous permets pas une telle insinuation scandaleuse ! _Hermione : _c'est JK Rowling qui l'a dit. _Rita : _Ah… très bien.)_

**Partie du corps préférée: **Mes doigts et mes ongles. Ils sont le reflet de ma personnalité : longs, colorés et majestueux. (Sirius : _ils sont épais et peinturlurés d'un rouge affreux… oui c'est vrai, ils sont le reflet de ta personnalité.)_

**Travail/Etude: **Journaliste pour La Gazette du Sorcier (Harry : _Mais vous ne l'êtes plus… _Rita : _Mon cher enfant, une journaliste reste une journaliste, avec ou sans emploi !_ Hermione : _Travailler pour les journaux à scandale, je n'appelle pas ça du journalisme_. Rita : _Ca l'est ! Vous comprendrez jeune fille quand vous aurez acquis de la maturité, en attendant, laissez les grandes personnes parler entre elles !_ Dumbledore : _Je pense être mature et pourtant je partage l'avis de miss Granger._ Rita : _Ce… mais… question suivante !)_

**Situation familiale: **J'ai eu une mère et un père, comme tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez ? Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, ils n'ont jamais eu le charisme de Lily et James Potter, par exemple, qui se sont sacrifiés pour leur enfant, Harry. A ce propos, comment penses-tu que tes parents se sentiraient s'ils savaient toutes les épreuves que tu as affronté ? (Harry : _heu… ce n'est pas mon interview là, c'est la votre._ Rita : _Ah… oui… mille excuse, c'est l'instinct qui reprend le dessus_ 'petit rire')

**Vie sentimentale: **J'ai connu de nombreux hommes dans ma vie, mais cela risquerait de choquer les enfants qui vont nous lire… je ne peux donc pas vous raconter mes frasques et anecdotes sentimentales (Ron : _tant mieux, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'entendre ça… beurk !_)

**Vous aimez: **Les plumes à papottes : cette invention est fabuleuse ! Grace à elle, je ne m'abime plus les ongles (Harry : _mais elle n'écrit que des mensonges !_ Rita : _pas du tout !_ Harry : _si !_ Rita : _non ! _Hermione : _si on disait que la plume obéit à Rita et que c'est elle qui ment ?_ Rita : _je ne suis pas une menteuse !_ Hermione : _Vous êtes un animagus non déclaré…_ Rita : _oui ok, d'accord, miss-modèle-de-vertue ! Il m'arrive de mentir ! Satisfaite ?_ Hermione :_ Très !_ 'grand sourire')

**Vous détestez: **Cette prétentieuse de miss Granger ! Elle m'a obligé à ne plus rien écrire pour la gazette du sorcier ! C'est un scandale ! (Hermione : _pour ce que vous écriviez… ce n'est pas une grande perte._ Rita :_ Regardez comme elle me parle ! Quelle prétention !_ Tout le monde : _…_)

**Occupation du temps libre: **Je joue au boowling (Dumbledore : _ah vous aussi ? Venez me voir quand vous serez morte, on se fera une partie !_ Rita : _Vieux fou, je ne ferais rien avec vous ! Je disais ça pour que les lecteurs m'aiment. Il parait que les moldus sont fans de boowling… moi j'ai horreur de ça !_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter:** J'ai rencontré ce jeune homme pour la première fois lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, et j'ai tout de suite décelé en lui le sauveur qu'il est devenu. Sa participation au tournoi, ainsi que sa victoire, n'a fait que renforcer mon optimisme à son égard et… (Harry : _Oh ça va ! Ca ne vous intéressait pas tout cela ! Ce que vous vouliez, c'était connaître mes histoires d'amour !_ Rita : _Parce que les histoires d'amour des héros intéressent toujours les lecteurs, n'est-ce pas ?_ Dolly67 : _heu… c'est à moi que vous parlez ?_ Rita : _Non non voyons, à vos lecteurs ! Ce sera bien lu non ? Ce n'est pas une interview oral n'est-ce pas ?_ Dolly67 : _Oui, c'est écrit._ Rita : _Ah parfait ! N'oubliez pas de rajouter que j'adore Harry Potter !_ 'se colle à Harry avec un grand sourire' Harry : _ah beurk ! Lâchez moi !)_

**But dans la vie: **A votre avis ? Retrouver mon boulot à la gazette du sorcier évidemment ! (Harry : _c'est pas prêt d'arriver…_ Rita : _Rrrrr !_ Sirius : _voilà qu'elle se met à grogner aussi…c'est contagieux ?_)

**Position préférée: **Hum… toutes les positions sont confortables selon moi, même si assis reste la plus pratique. (Lily : _Pour écrire je suppose…_ Rita : _Bien évidemment !_ Lily : _Désespérant… tant de personnages, d'excentricité et pourtant si peu d'esprit mal tourné…)_

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une interview ?


	36. GRAND CONCOURS!

GRAND CONCOURS : FAITES-VOUS PUBLIER !

Je lance un grand concours à tous mes lecteurs! Le sujet est simple: **vous devez écrire un portrait humoristique sur un personnage de HP**;

Voici les quelques règles à respecter:

**1. Ne pas prendre un personnage que j'ai déjà fait.** Je rappelle les persos déjà fait: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Drago, Severus, Minerva, Albus, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Voldemort, Ginny, Fred et George, Lucius, Dolores, Rita, Bellatrix, Luna.

**2. Ecrire sans trop de fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire.** Je ne demande pas d'être Shakespeare, mais une faute par mot sera direct éliminatoire

**3. Respecter les personnalités des personnages**: vous pouvez caricaturer le personnage, mais n'inventez rien d'impossible (par exemple, imaginer que Hagrid met des strings, ce serait direct éliminatoire)

**4. Amusez vous!** Si écrire est une corvée et que ça vous ennuie, il vaut mieux oublier. L'important, c'est de s'amuser! Parce que, croyez moi, quand on s'amuse en écrivant, ça se ressent en lisant^^

——-

Vous pouvez m'envoyer votre écrit **jusqu'au 24 Décembre à minuit** (hé oui à Noël); dans les jours suivants, je désignerai le vainqueur. Celui-ci sera celui dont le portrait m'aura le plus plu, fait rire et respecté les 4 règles.

**Son portrait sera alors publié ici !** Avec évidemment son pseudo en évidence, et s'il est d'accord, je le mettrai également sur d'autres sites tels que mon blog consacré à mes portraits ou poudlard. org où mes portraits sont également publiés. Cela lui permettra d'être connu et d'avoir l'avis de beaucoup d'autres lecteurs sur son talent…

**A vos plumes ou claviers: j'attends vos portraits!**

Comment m'envoyer votre écrit ?

Il vous suffit d'aller sur mon profil et de cliquer sur « Email », tout en haut de la page. Vous aurez alors mon adresse e-mail et vous pourrez me l'envoyer.

Précisez bien que c'est pour le Grand Concours et donnez moi votre adresse mail, pour que je puisse vous dire si vous avez gagné ou pas !


	37. Alastor Maugrey

**ALASTOR MAUGREY**

**Nom: **Alastor Maugrey

**Surnom: **Maugrey Fol Oeil

**Date de naissance: **Ca fait longtemps… je préfère ne pas en parler (Tonks : _c'est vrai, t'as quel âge Maugrey ?_ Maugrey : _J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler !_ Tonks : _Oh allez dis nous !_ Maugrey : _Nymphadora, non !_ Tonks : _NE m'appelle PAS Nymphadora !_ Maugrey : _NE me demande PAS mon âge !_)

**Date de décès : **27 Juillet 1997, tué par Voldemort (Voldemort : _Ah ah ah ! Un coup de génie !_ Harry : _Et après je vous ai tué ! Ah ah ah ! Un coup de l'élu !_)

**Lieu d'habitation: **Une vieille maison… passons passons, ça n'a pas d'importance ! (Tonks : _On ne va pas aller loin si tu sautes toutes les questions…_ Maugrey : _Nymphado…_ 'regard noir de Tonks')

**Adresse mail: **Maugrey-vigilance-constante. com(Fred et George : _On ne change pas les vieux dictons !_ Maugrey _: Dictons ? Ah non ! Il faut toujours être vigilant, toujours vous entendez ?_ Fred et George : _Pourtant Voldemort a été tué, pour de bon cette fois, et la plus part des mangemorts aussi._ Maugrey : _Quoi qu'il se passe, vigilance constante !_ Fred et George : _On ne change pas les vieux dictons !_ Maugrey : _Dictons ? Non ! Il faut…_ Fred et George : _…toujours être vigilant, oui, on a compris._ Maugrey : _Ah enfin vous avez compris ! Ca fait trois fois que je le répète, vous êtes plutôt lents comme garçons !_ Fred et George : _…_)

**Description physique: **des cheveux gris sombre, un œil magique et un visage marqué par les cicatrices

**Partie du corps préférée: **mon œil magique bleu vif (Dudley : _c'est dégoutant ! Il bouge dans tout les sens !_ 'Maugrey tourne son œil vers Dudley' Maugrey : _Petit, tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir avant de dire que mon œil est dégoutant…_)

**Travail/Etude: **ancien auror (Arthur _: l'un des meilleurs que le ministère ait jamais eu !_ Maugrey : _Mouais._ Arthur : _Vous avez quand même rempli la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban après la première guerre._ Maugrey : _Je ne suis pas le seul, nous étions nombreux à l'Ordre du Phoenix, et certains ont donné leur vie pour cette guerre. Je n'ai aucun mérite, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire._ Lucius :_ Comme moi ! J'ai agi pour le bien des sangs purs !_ James : _Lulu arrête de sniffer les potions, t'arriveras jamais à nous faire croire que t'as fais quelque chose de bien !_)

**Situation familiale: **J'ai eu un père, une mère, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, et qui sont morts il y a bien longtemps. Je ne suis pas mariée, je n'ai pas d'enfants. Vous voyez ? Je n'ai pas de famille. (Tonks : _Mais c'est nous ta famille !_ Maugrey : _Mouais, tu as une famille qui porte ton sang toi, c'est quand même différent._ Tonks _: Rooo, arrête de maugréer Maugrey ! La moitié de ma famille sont des mangemorts, pas de quoi être fière_)

**Vie sentimentale: **Je n'ai aucune vie sentimentale (Trelawney : _Pourquoi mon cher ?_ Maugrey : _Je n'en parle jamais… mais quand il y a quelques années, une jeune femme m'a repoussée, elle me trouvait « dégoutant »… depuis, je n'ai plus de vie sentimentale._ Drago : _Hi hi hi !_ Hermione : _pourquoi tu te marres toi ?_ Drago _: Maugrey s'est pris un râteau ! hi hi hi !_)

**Vous aimez: **Toutes les nourritures préparées par moi-même. (Harry : _Vous ne mangez vraiment rien que quelqu'un d'autre aurait cuisiné ?_ Maugrey : _Jamais !_ Drago : _C'est sur que sans femme, vous êtes obligé de vous débrouiller… mais vous savez cuisiner ?_ Hermione : _Rooo Drago, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, à attendre que ta p'tite maman cuisine pour toi._ Drago : _Attend… comment tu sais ça ?_ Hermione :_ …_)

**Vous détestez: **Les mangemorts, Bartemius Croupton Junior qui m'a enfermé dans une malle et Voldemort qui m'a tué, mais ils sont tous morts ou en prison maintenant alors je n'ai plus personne à détester

**Occupation du temps libre: **Je participais à l'Ordre du Phénix (Drago : _J'y crois pas ! Mais combien vous étiez ?_ Albus : _31 monsieur Malefoy._ Drago : _Pas plus nombreux que les mangemorts en fait… _Harry : _Mais plus fort !_ Drago : _pfff_)

**Relation avec Harry Potter: **J'ai aidé à le protéger aussi longtemps que possible. J'ai d'ailleurs été tué en le protégeant, et ma mort n'a pas été inutile, puisqu'il s'en est sorti (Harry :_ Et je vous remercie !_ Maugrey : _de rien, c'est normal._ Voldemort _: si pour fêter ça, on tuait tous Harry ? _Tous :_ …_ Voldemort : _Hé les mangemorts ! Réveillez-vous !_ Les mangemorts : _Laissez tomber maitre, vous êtes mort._ James _: Alléluia ! Les mangemorts utilisent leur cerveau !_ « regard noir des mangemorts » Lily : _James ! Ne dit pas ça !_ Lucius : _Ah, Lily, vous n'êtes pas si idiote pour une sang de bourbe…._ Lily : _Tout le monde sait qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de cerveau !_ Lucius :_ …_)

**But dans la vie: **Etre vigilant, quoi qu'il arrive ! (Dumbledore : _Mon cher Maugrey, vous êtes mort ; ça ne vous ait plus utile d'être vigilant._ Maugrey : _Ca l'est toujours !_)

**Position préférée: **Je les aime toutes (Lily : _toutes ? vous les avez toutes essayées ?_ Maugrey : _bien sûr, pas vous ?_ Lily : _heu… non, pas toutes… ça fait beaucoup et puis James n'est pas aussi souple que ça… _Maugrey : _souple ? Croyez-moi, il faut être encore plus souple pour passer un an dans une malle !_ Lily : _Sans doute… Je devrais enfermer James dans une malle._ James : _Hé ! Je t'entends !_ Lily : _Je t'aime chéri mais au moins Maugrey comprends la question._ Maugrey : _elle n'est pas compliquée : jambes allongés, jambes pliés, jambes croisés, il existe plusieurs positions pour s'asseoir._ Lily : _pour s'asseoir ?_ « dépitée »)

**Quelque chose à ajouter: **Vous n'oublierez pas d'être vigilant ?

---------------

PS: n'oubliez pas le GRAND CONCOURS! (chapitre précédent). **Il ne reste que quelques jours!!!**


	38. Résultats du concours

RESULTATS DU GRAND CONCOURS

Voici les résultats du grand concours d'écriture lancé en Décembre. L'objectif était, pour les lecteurs qui le souhaitaient, d'écrire un portrait humoristique de l'un des personnages de HP (comme je le fais), avec un minium de fautes d'orthographe, en respectant les personnalités et en vous amusant !

Après une longue délibération autour des 12 portraits reçus, j'ai décidé d'attribuer le premier prix à celui qui sortait le plus du lot. L'auteur s'est amusé et m'a amusé, deux choses essentielles.

Le **premier prix** est attribué à… **Little Beattle.**

Félicitation à elle ! Le choix fut difficile à faire : vous avez tous été excellent. Comme promis, son portrait est publié. Vous pouvez le lire sur le chapitre suivant.

Le **second** et le **troisième** prix sont attribués respectivement à Lady Dragonne et Louise Lestrange. Bravo à elles ! Etant classés 2ème et 3ème, des extraits de leur portraits sont à lire ci-dessous.

**Merci à tous ceux ayant participé à ce grand concours ! Ca m'aura permis, pour une fois, de lire des portraits humoristiques sans les avoir écrit auparavant… mais surtout, de bien m'amuser ! Merci à vous !**

* * *

**2****ème**** prix : Extraits de Tonks par Lady Dragonne**

Bonjour ! Notre interview du jour concernera...

Drago : _C'est qui elle ? Elle est où Dolly67 ?_

Haem. Notre journaliste habituelle ayant dû s'absenter aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui assurerait l'intérim. Je m'appelle Lady Dragonne. Donc aujourd'hui...

Drago : _Lady Dragonne ? C'est débile ! Pourquoi pas Lady Scroutt à Pétard ? *Se marre*_

Hermione : _A titre purement informatif, c'est la même éthymologie que ton nom._

Merci. Si Mr Malefoy pouvait être assez aimable pour se taire, nous allons pouvoir démarrer. Notre invitée d'aujourd'hui...

Draco : _N'empêche, je préfère Dolly67. En plus, j'étais sur le point de conclure._

*Lady Dragonne perd patience et va assommer Draco*. Voilà ! Moi aussi j'ai conclu ! Maintenant, avant qu'un autre débile ne prenne le relais, acceuillons chaleureusement Nymphadora Tonks !

**Travail/Etude** : ben, vu que je suis morte, je n'en ai plus, mais avant, je travaillais comme auror au ministère de la magie. (Lucius : _tu parles ! Habile comme elle est, on l'entend arriver mieux qu'un troupeau de dragons traînant une épidémie de laryngite !_ Sirius : _mais où va t-il chercher des trucs pareils _? Tonks :_ là où il a acheté son cerveau... A un vide-grenier._)

**Position préférée** : assise ! (Lily : _laisse-moi deviner, pour lire ?_ Tonks : _mais non, pas du tout, pour qui me prends-tu ?_ Lily : _enfin un flamme d'espoir..._ Tonks : _c'est encore assise que je cause le moins de catastrophes._ Lily : _...Soufflée comme une bougie. _James : _ma Lily, c'est une poète. _Sirius : _tu dirais peut-être pas ça si tu avais compris la question._)

**Quelque chose à ajouter **: Euh... J'ai pas d'idée... (Drago : _moi si : « attention j'arrive, planquez les assiettes » ! Et puis celle-là va débarasser le plancher, on va revoir Dolly67, ouais ! _

*Puisqu'il a l'air de tant l'apprécier, Lady Dragonne fait à Drago la même chose que Dolly67 faisait quand il lui sciait les nerfs. Ce qui donne l'occasion audit Drgo de nous offrir son interprétation toute personnelle de la danse des canards.*

* * *

**3****ème**** prix : Extraits de Tonks par Louise Lestrange**

**Nom:** Tonks (Lupin: _NYMPHADORA Tonks!_ Tonks : _Oh, tais-toi, je déteste ce prénom !_ Andromeda : _Ma dora ! Je t'ai choisi le plus beau prénom du monde !_ Tonks :_…_)

**Adresse mail :** Tonks-celle-qu'a-jamais-la-même-tronche. com (Drago : _Ah bon ? T'as jamais la même tronche ?_ Tonks : _Je suis, métamorphomage !_ Drago : _Tu es quoi ? Métamofromage ?_ Tonks : _Me-ta-mor-pho-ma-ge. Je peux changer de tête à volonté !_ Drago : _Ah, ok…_)

**Vous aimez :** Mon fils, les Bizarr' Sisters, l'humour, mon mari. (Lupin : _Je rêve ou je suis dernier de la liste ?_ Tonks: _Oups… Tu sais, mon chéri, le meilleur pour la fin…_ Lupin: Merci, _je suis rassuré!_ Tonks: (aux autres) _Comme si j'allais mettre mon fils en dernier !_)

**Position préférée :** Euh…Remus, qu'en pense tu ? (Lupin : _Moi ?_ Lilly : _Oui, toi ! C'est bien toi son mari, non ? Et vous avez un enfant, tu devrais savoir…_ Lupin : 'visage qui s'éclaire' _Ah ! J'ai compris !_ Tonks et Lilly : _C'est vrai !?!_ Lupin : _Oui, la position préférée quand Ted est sur nos genoux ! Moi je préfère assis, et toi, chérie ?_ Tonks (mine désespérée) : _Oui, moi aussi, moi aussi…_)


	39. Gregory Goyle par Little Beattle

**1****er**** Prix du grand concours : Gregory Goyle par LITTLE BEATTLE.**

**(PS : laissez lui des commentaires, pour qu'elle sache si vous avez apprécié ou pas… après tout, c'est ça le premier prix : connaître votre avis sur le portrait du gagnant)**

**

* * *

**

**Nom**: Gregory Goyle

**Surnom**: Bah, j'en ai pas (Harry:_ Chien de garde de la Fouine Bondissante. _Hermione: _Arrêtes d'insulter ses pauvres chiens!_ )

**Date de naissance**: Je crois que c'était *intense réflexion* ...en 1980! (Minerva: _Et le jour? _Gregory: _Je me souviens plus, professeur... _Dumbledore: _Comme moi!! Sauf que moi c'est un peu plus ancien quand même...)_

**Lieu d'habitation**: Bah, au manoir Goyle (Drago:_ Beaucoup plus petit que le mien entre parenthèse. _Goyle: _Bah non, rappelle toi Drago le tien il fait 300 hectares et le mien 400... *_Fous rire général chez les Griffondors.* Drago: _La ferme idiot!! _Goyle: _Personne n'aurait à manger par hasard? J'ai finis mon poulet.)_

**Adresse mail**: GGGGGGGGGGG. com (Harry: _C'est quoi cette adresse?_ *Goyle rougit, c'est-à-dire devient tout rouge façon écrevisse*: _Bah, j'arrivais pas à trouver comment on faisait pour taper sur une autre lettre sur le clavier... *_Hermione s'étouffe, Ron se dévoue pour lui faire du bouche à bouche.* Harry : _Mais, il suffit juste de taper sur une autre lettre. _Goyle :_ Bah, ah... Je croyais que c'était par la pensée moi... Pis je pouvais pas taper j'avais un sandwich dans la main. _Voldemort, découragé : _Et dire que ça a failli entrer dans mes rangs ça... _Harry : _Je suis d'accord on accepte n'importe qui chez les mangemorts, regardez Bellatrix. _Bellatrix :_ Potter va crever plutôt que nous faire chier! _Voldemort :_ Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Potter. _Bellatrix: _Maître!)_

**Description physique**: brun, légèrement enveloppé (Drago : _LEGEREMENT? quoique avec toute la quantité de nourriture qu'il ingurgite en un jour je me demande comment il fait pour passer les portes. _Goyle : _J'ai faim... _Drago : _Tenez qu'est-ce que je disais! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mais arrête! Ca se mange pas le papier!)_

**Partie du corps préférée**: hurrmmmff. (Hermione soupirant : _Pire que Ron à la rentrée. _Ron : _Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore?_ Hermione : _Rien, mon chéri... _Little Beattle: _Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait traduire le langage de Goyle? Non, parce qu'il a encore plein de papier dans la bouche je crois qu'il peut plus trop parler... _Crabbe : _Il a dit la bouche parce qu'il pouvait manger avec. *_Regard admirateur de tous.* Crabbe : _Bah quoi?)_

**Travail/Etude**: … (Hermione _: Déjà tu connais le sens de ces mots, n'est ce- pas?_ Severus: _Oh lieu de parler Mlle Granger, vous feriez mieux de vous taire, parce que vous, vous connaissez un peu trop la signification de ces mots, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. _Little Beattle : _On peut laisser Goyle répondre s'il vous plait! Vu le temps qu'on a mit pour lui enlever le papier de la bouche, j'ai pas envie qu'il trouve un nouveau truc à bouffer!!) _J'ai eu mes BUSES et mes ASPICS. (Minerva : _J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu ça. A mon âge, je suis fragile.) _

**Situation familiale**: Je vivais avec mes parents mais mon père est en prison parce qu'il était mangemort.

**Vie sentimentale**: Euh, bah pour l'instant j'ai pas de petite-amie (Drago: _Il est puceau._ Goyle: _Eh!_ Drago: _Quoi? C'est pas vrai? _Goyle :_ Si... _Drago _: Bon bah, la ferme! *_Goyle tout tristounet.* Hermione :_ C'est pas grave, tu sais. Il faut se sentir prêt pour le faire et... _Rogue :_ Miss Granger, ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de parler de sexe avec Mr Goyle? _Hermione : _Ok, je vous le dis pas_. *se retourne vers le pauvre malheureux puceau.* _Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un, un jour.* _Goyle, regard plein d'espoir* : _Tu veux pas le faire avec moi?_ *Hermione s'évanouit et Harry est obligé de retenir Ron.* Ron: _Laisse moi Harry je vais le buter! _Harry : _Je sais c'est justement pour ça que je te retiens! _Little Beattle : _Ron arrête! Je sais que si tu le tuais ce serait un service à l'humanité et à la prostitué qu'il payera (non parce que qu'elle autre fille voudrait de lui?) mais j'ai un questionnaire à finir et un timing a respecté!_ Ron : _Mais... _LB: _Pas de mais! Va plutôt voir comment se sens ta future femme! *_Ron court vers Hermione*.)

**Vous aimez**: Le chocolat, les bonbons, les gâteaux, le sucre, la viande, les frites, les pâtes, les crêpes, les gaufres, le nutella, la confiture, la pâtes d'amande, la crème fouetté (Drago : _La bouffe quoi!_ Dobby : _Mr Goyle est un très gros mangeur, ils venaient toutes les nuits à Poudlard dans les cuisines avec Mr Crabbe, ils se moquaient souvent du professeur Rogue qui ne s'en rendait pas compte._ *Rogue devint tout rouge et sort sa baguette.* LB:_ STOP! Y'en a assez, vous allez me laisser finir oui!! _Tout le monde, un petit : _Oui^^. _LB: _J'ai pas entendu! _Tout le monde, un peu plus fort : _Ouiiiii. _LB: _Bon, c'est mieux déjà, non mais ses acteurs, ils se croient tout permis!)_

**Vous détestez**: Les gens qui ne mangent rien, je ne les comprends pas! (Harry : _C'est vrai qu'on peut pas être tous comme toi... _Goyle: _Ca veut dire quoi, Binoclard? _Harry: _Rien, rien._ Goyle: _Ah bon, c'est bon alors, je croyais que tu te moquais de moi. _Tout le monde: )

**Occupation du temps libre**: Manger. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux? (Hermione :_ Lire, étudier? *_Tout le monde soupire.*)

**Relation avec Harry Potter**: Qui? (*Grand silence.* Drago : _Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter? _Goyle : _Non._ Drago: _Tu ne connais pas le gars dont tu t'es moqué avec moi pendant tout Poudlard? Le type avec des yeux verts cacaboudin, des lunettes rondes et des cheveux noirs en pétard? _Goyle: _Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose. _Voldemort: _Tu sais au moins qui je suis? _Goyle, effrayé: _Oui, maître_. Voldemort: _Juste pour information, tu voulais rentrer à mon service sans savoir qui était mon ennemi?_ Goyle: _Oui._ Harry: _Pathétique. Tu me connais même pas._ Goyle:_ Ah c'est toi Harry Potter? _*Harry regarde Voldemort* Voldemort: _Sans commentaire_.)

**But dans la vie**: Je sais pas encore... (Hermione:_ A 17 ans faudrait peut-être se bouger un peu quand même. Tu aimes quoi? _Goyle: _Manger. _Hermione: _Ca on savait, mais y'a pas autre chose? Une matière par exemple. _Goyle:_ Euh, non. J'aime pas les cours. *H_ermione retombe dans les pommes mais cette fois si Ron est là pour la rattraper. LB:_ Encore, c'est désespérant à la fin! Bon, Ron, tu nous la réveille qu'on finisse! _*Hermione reprend* ses esprits. )

**Position préférée**: assis. (Lily: _Je demande même pas si il a comprit la question^^._ Goyle: _Si, j'ai compris. C'est la position préférée pour manger. _Lily: _Mais bien sûr._ Drago: _Laissez tomber, il comprendra jamais_. Lily:_ Et toi t'as pas honte à ton âge? La moitié des filles de Poudlard sont passées dans ton lit! _Drago: _Bah, maintenant que vous le dites oui j'ai honte. _Lily: _Ah!_ Drago: _Mais comment j'ai pu ne pas me taper l'autre moitié? _Hermione: _Elles ou ils ont fuis devant toi? *_Drago, regard noir.*)

**Quelque chose à ajouter**: Y'a quelqu'un qui veut le faire avec moi? (*Silence général, jusqu'à...* Ombrage:_ Moi! _Drago: _T'avais raison, Granger, son cas est encore plus désespérée que je le croyais. _Hermione: _Et toc. _Goyle: _Venez, faut aller au cuisine. _Drago_: Je mangerai plus jamais! Beurk!_ Ombrage:_ Pourquoi dans les cuisines? Ce sera pas très pratique d'après les livres que j'ai lu. _Goyle: _Bah si vous voulez faire un gâteau! Non, mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi?)_


	40. Merci !

N'ayant plus assez de motivation, d'inspiration et de temps, j'arrête là mes portraits humoristiques.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont un jour posées les yeux ici. Je tiens à dire que chaque commentaire a été lu avec attention et qu'ils m'ont tous énormément touchée. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde et je m'en excuse… encore le temps qui me manquait.

Lorsque j'ai commencé ces portraits, c'était avant tout pour mettre en pratique une idée, me faire plaisir et faire rire mes amis. En plus de cela, j'ai recueilli beaucoup de compliments et de gentillesse de votre part à tous.

Ecrire c'est formidable, faire plaisir aux autres c'est incroyable !

Merci à vous lecteurs, qui que vous soyez.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à dire :

VIVE HARRY POTTER !


End file.
